


【银魂】流年

by Dawn_PolarisMiracle



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_PolarisMiracle/pseuds/Dawn_PolarisMiracle
Summary: it's a series，but I only finished 3 chapter,there maybe more,one day有原创人物，第一人称，桂的养女。是一个糟心女儿【高银高】流年·有幸一句话看完本文：我因战争沦为孤儿被桂收养随后为了完成论文探寻攘夷战争真相的故事。【银魂】流年·黎明银时死亡设定，gintoki is dead ！also shinsuke！【松虚】流年·余生这里是看了银魂702话后炸了的某晨，早上还做梦梦见自己拼尽全力拯救老师，虽然失败了但是至少阻止了银时弑师，中午就看到虚捅了老师一剑······我连宰了猩猩的心都有了于是捡起这个系列创造一个能让老师自由幸福生活下去的世界取名废，历史废，拒绝考究。OOC，烂尾，三观可能跟主流有所不符，有原创人物，第一人称，桂的养女，这回是个糟心的颓废的大人，CP主松虚、带高银高和joy4玩，私心神威。对我来说，老师是白月光，神威是朱砂痣。总结全文：论究竟是虚嘴炮厉害还是小幸嘴炮厉害。everyone is alive，as a Parallel world after 流年·有幸
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke, 高银
Kudos: 3





	【银魂】流年

流年•有幸

江户友茂大学，是战争结束后，第一任女将军为纪念其兄长——第十四任征夷大将军德川茂茂，而建立的大学。  
而我，上杉友幸，则是这所大学历史系的学生••••••然而我即将毕业了。  
但是，我的毕业论文还没有完成！  
说着我一把推开面前摞得跟小山一样的书，趴在了学校图书馆的桌子上。

我选的课题是攘夷战争，最近一个星期，我都一直泡在图书馆里查阅资料。但是，很奇怪的是，绝大多数关于攘夷战争的资料都语焉不详，就好像事情都被某只权利滔天的手给掩盖了一样。说奇怪是因为，在一个非常注重历史传承，有大量详实史料的国家，突然多了这么一段连曾参与其中的重要人物的人名都不详的历史，实在让人有点多想。  
但我还是到管理员那处登记了一下，抱了几本书回家。

我站在家门前，耳朵贴在门扉上听了听里面的动静，并没有什么声音。我往旁边走了一两步，伸长了手去够门把手，深吸一口气，在心中默数，随后猛地拉开了门。伴随着一句惊天动地的“小幸你回来啦！”，一个黑色的人影飞扑出来，然后脸朝下摔在我面前。  
我低头看了一眼，面无表情地踩着“尸体”向门内走去，路过走廊的白色不明生物举着个标语牌问我“小幸你回来了？”，我停下来，冲他点了点头，“伊丽莎白叔叔好，我回来了。”  
他把标语牌又翻转过来，“论文写完了？”。我略略抬起手里的书向他示意，“还没，我打算带回来写。”说着向自己的房间走去。  
刚刚摊开书坐下，转身想从包里翻出纸笔时，不知什么时候在门口埋伏我的人就站到了我身后，从我肩膀上探过头来，一脸严肃地看着我打好的论文草稿，煞有介事地道，“攘夷战争啊。小幸你居然选了这个作为课题。”  
我嘴角抽了抽，发现自己好像忍不了，于是顺从心意地给了这个脑子缺根筋的大人一个暴栗。  
“呜哇——很痛哎小幸！女孩子不可以这么暴力知道吗不然以后当不了人妻的！”对方捂着头蹲在地上泪眼汪汪地看着我。  
我感觉我的脸又黑了，沉着声音咬牙切齿地道，“你说谁是人妻啊假发！”  
“不是假发是桂！”桂很顺口地反驳道。我看了眼他，决定随他去了。  
毕竟是我法律意义上的父亲。

啊，说到这个，我好像还没正式介绍我的家人？  
我叫上杉友幸，而我父亲，法律意义上的，是桂小太郎。对，和战争时期那个帮助当时还是澄夜公主的将军击退天人的功臣同名。  
战争结束，很多人都家破人亡，像我这种在战争中失去了父母的孩子比比皆是，我就是在战争结束后被桂领养的，随后又在他和幕府的资助下成功进入江户友茂大学进修，目前马上就要完成学业顺利毕业了，并且我已经在一家博物馆找到了工作。  
至于我为什么没有跟桂姓，是因为我想保留我父母留给我的姓名而已。当时年仅七八岁的我其实并不太懂死亡的含义，只知道父母不会再来接我了。但我执着地留着他们赐予的姓名等在原地。那时尚还年轻的桂很无奈地看着我，温声软语地开导我，最后牵着我的手将我领了回来。  
然后我发现我进了狼窝。  
因为桂这个人，脑子缺一根筋，指望他好好照顾我是不可能的，有时可能还得我反过来照顾他。明明四舍五入一下就是个五十岁的爷爷辈的人了。反正在他的摧残下料理家务什么的对于我来说都是小菜。  
不过因为他，我多了非常多的有趣的家人。比如经常套着个袋子装扮成不明生物只知道举标语牌的伊丽莎白叔叔，比如那些自称是攘夷分子管桂叫leader的叔叔们，比如给我投喂甜甜圈的信女姐姐，比如送我醋昆布总是很暴力的和真选组的冲田队长打架的神乐姐姐和经常跟在她身边的眼镜••••••比如每年生日送我草莓牛奶和Jump的白发卷毛银时叔叔，以及他那凶神恶煞的相好高杉。  
好处是每年收到的生日礼物都超级多，几乎能堆满一个房间，好像是因为桂目前是他们这群人中唯一一个有孩子的人，即使我是养女。  
坏处是••••••也不算是坏处吧。就是我一直都没感觉自己有多一个父亲，只是觉得多了一个比较脱线的朋友。所以我对于桂要么直呼其名，要么就是跟着银时叔叔管他叫假发。每次叫他假发桂的注意力都会很快被转移，所以当我忍受不了他的脱线的时候都会叫他假发。倒是桂脾气好，对于我这样没大没小的行为总是很纵容，搞得我有时候不知所措。

“小幸你要写白夜叉、狂乱贵公子、鬼兵队总督、桂滨龙马？”桂很快又恢复了元气，凑过来看我刚刚在草稿纸上写下的几个名字，我在每个名字上都圈了一下，并打了个问号。  
我“嗯”了一声，一手撑着下巴，另一手转着笔，视线落在书上，“不知道为什么，我翻遍了所有的书，都找不到这些代号背后的名字。”  
桂转头来认真地看着我，“你为什么不问我？我就是狂乱的贵公子啊！”  
我没忍住翻了一个白眼。  
老实说，从很早以前开始桂就一直跟我说他就是攘夷战争后期攘夷四人组中的狂乱贵公子，那些管他叫leader的叔叔们也个个是如假包换的攘夷分子。当然我不会上他的当了。你让我相信一个如此脱线缺根筋的人曾经领导一批人试图颠覆政权什么的，他的小队竟然没被他那无厘头的脱线给坑尽，你觉得我会信？之后他又试图给我洗脑说他确实是史书上帮助将军击退天人的功臣桂小太郎，我不禁冷笑，反驳他“你以为世上只有你一个人叫桂小太郎吗”。他似乎还是不甘心，拉着我说要带我去面见将军，我纹丝不动，说将军日理万机才没功夫见他。这事就不了了之。  
但是今天他似乎又起了兴头，“你想听的话我可以一件一件说给你啊，就我之前不跟你说过宽政大狱的事嘛，之后我和你银时叔叔、高杉那家伙一起参军对抗天人••••••”你看，他又来了，这回还把两位发小给拖下水了。  
我捂着耳朵倒在了桌上作濒死状。  
桂见我这般消极抵抗，也没了一件件细说的心思，只道，“那我告诉你还能通过谁获得详实资料吧。”  
我掀起眼皮看着他。  
“我告诉你白夜叉是谁。”  
我没吱声，静静看着他。  
他阖上眼叹了口气，“你们这些年轻人，怎么就对白夜叉感兴趣呢？哦，还有鬼兵队总督，如此中二的名字。”  
我在内心吐槽，明明狂乱贵公子也很中二。  
他悄悄睁眼观察我的反应，而我依旧趴在桌上一动不动地看着他。  
“好吧好吧，白夜叉就是你银时叔叔。”他摆摆手。  
哦。  
“你倒是给点反应啊！”他咆哮。  
“哦。”我配合地出声。  
他扶额，最后妥协般道，“万事屋你知道吗？有求必应的万事屋，有什么事你去找他就是了。即使是N年前的古尸只要你给钱他都会给你找出来的。”他一边说着，一边刷刷地在纸上写下一串地址。  
我正打算凑过去细看，纸条就被他塞进了我手里，然后他拉着我站起来又推着我向门外走，“毕业论文很着急的是吧？那就赶快去吧！采访结束赶紧回来吃晚饭！”说着“砰”地一声关了门。  
我站在门外，一脸懵逼。  
我这••••••是被赶出来了？

嘛，确实没几天就要把论文交上去了，虽然听起来不太靠谱但我还是找到了万事屋门前。  
再次核对地址确定自己没有走错后，我按了按门铃。  
很快地我便听见门内传来一阵脚步声，来人边走便应道，“嗨嗨马上就来了不要一直按个不停你是发情期——”我正纳闷这声音怎么听起来那么熟悉呢，对方说着便拉开了门，和我大眼瞪小眼。  
我看着那熟悉的白色卷毛和死鱼眼，沉默半晌，挥了挥手，“银时叔叔好。”  
“啊哈哈哈是小幸啊！你怎么来了？来来快进来！”银时说着侧身让我进去。  
我换了鞋，和他一前一后地走进去，不意外地看到客厅一边的沙发上坐着个凶神恶煞的眼罩男。对方正闭眼品茗，听到脚步声靠近配合地掀了掀眼皮看了我一眼，然后••••••嗯，那个眼神有点一言难尽——搞得我觉得自己来的时机有点不太妥当。  
银时似乎瞪了他一眼，然后指引我在另一边的沙发上坐下，接着他坐到了我的对面，和高杉紧挨着。“小幸怎么来了？话说你是怎么知道这儿的？”  
我如实地回答他，“话说银时叔叔居然经营万事屋啊？之前就一直很好奇银时叔叔会是从事什么行业呢。”  
“嗯，就随便干干，偶尔接单，养家糊口，话说小幸这回是来照顾我的生意的吗？如果是你的话我可以算便宜一点哦。”银时一边说着一边拿手肘捅了高杉一下，小声嘀咕道，“你快去厨房里翻一翻菜，小心糊了。”我这才留意到银时身上还系着围裙。  
高杉睨了他一眼，“你去呗，我又不会吓跑她。”  
银时嘴角抽了抽，无奈地道，“矮杉君你至于跟一个小姑娘赌气吗？快去啦！”说着又推搡了一下。  
高杉不情不愿地站了起来，低头看着银时，银时冲他眨了眨眼，他才慢腾腾地挪着步子向厨房走。  
对面的我一直眼观鼻鼻观心假装没看见他们的打情骂俏。

银时轻咳一声，我才抬起头来，告知他我的来意。  
银时听闻后眯了眯眼，“攘夷战争啊••••••”说着陷入沉默。  
我手撑在膝盖上，一直没见他后文，有些坐立不安起来，眼睛乱转打量着房内装饰。  
银时忽然问我，“桂不是经常跟你说吗？他是狂乱贵公子什么的。还有他身边那群攘夷分子？”我摇了摇头，摇到一半忽然愣住，对方嗤笑一声，“哦对，他经常跟我哭诉说什么你居然从来都不信他，说好的小孩子都很好骗什么的一点都不可信。还说一本正经地跟他还嘴的你一点都不可爱。怪我们都太宠你，把你宠得无法无天的，成天欺负他，明明最宠你的就是他自己。”说到最后他翻了个白眼。“他应该也说过吧，我是白夜叉这件事。”他用那平时懒洋洋、此刻却分外锐利的血红色的眼睛盯着我看。  
我愣愣地看着他，一时有些消化不能。“你要再不信的话之后去找神乐，她和澄夜的关系特别好，让她带你去将军府玩一玩也行。”银时瞬间又恢复了死鱼眼。  
“呃，那个••••••”我颤巍巍地举起手，虚心求教地道，“所以你们，”我往厨房的方向瞥了一眼，“没有被那个白痴制定出来的作战计划坑过？”  
“哦，那个啊，偶尔出那么一点意外折损了一些兵马••••••这个时候都是靠你神勇的银时叔叔我！杀出一条生路的啦！”说着他哈哈笑了起来，又正色道，“不要被桂的伪装给骗了，不然你哪天真的会被他坑死的。”说着他似乎想起了什么不好的回忆，脸色黑了几分。  
我想了想自己平时对攘夷头头的拳打脚踢，忍不住缩了缩脖子。

“没事，桂要敢坑你，你那一堆叔叔姐姐们也会帮你把他干掉的。叔叔姐姐也不是白叫的不是？”高杉不知什么时候从厨房走了出来，站到了我身后，听到我们的谈话后——也不知偷听了多久——安慰我道，说着瞪了银时一眼。  
银时心虚地摸了摸鼻子，“什么嘛。长大后小幸都一副天不怕地不怕的样子，连见到带着眼罩凶神恶煞的矮杉君都没什么反应了，完全没小时候天真活泼可爱好欺负了，难得露出这样有趣的表情，你都不让我逗一下。”  
高杉无奈地叹了一口气，“到底是谁会把她吓跑啊。”  
我黑线了，咬牙切齿，“银时叔叔！”特意将“叔叔”二字咬得特别重，提醒此人他的辈分。  
“嘛嘛，你别生气嘛。”银时干笑一声，摆摆手示意我冷静。  
高杉又走到银时旁边坐下，推了推他叫他去炒菜，“有什么想知道的问我吧。我在被许可的范围内告诉你一点实情。”  
银时拖着步子走了，还带一步三回头的，搞得像什么生离死别，而我大概是棒打鸳鸯的那根棒槌。  
“你想知道什么？”等银时的背影消失在门后，高杉才收回视线，问我。  
这就是为什么即使他表情阴沉偶尔说出恐怖的话语而我还那么喜欢高杉叔叔的原因。因为你和另外三人对话话题总会莫名其妙地跑偏，那三人各种插科打诨滑溜得就跟泥鳅一样——经银时一说，我自然也知道那个总是“啊哈哈哈哈”看起来和桂一样白痴的坂本辰马也是他们中的一员了——而高杉不同，他要么直接告诉你答案，要么说无可奉告。够直接。  
再者，高杉其实很温柔，只是大多数时候都难以察觉。  
我端正了下身子，看了眼自己的笔记本，小心翼翼地开口问，“你们参加攘夷战争的原因？”  
对方也和之前银时的反应一样沉默起来。  
我感觉自己似乎触及到了什么非常禁忌的话题，正打算换个问题，高杉却开口道，“这个问题，我可以回答你。”他顿了顿，“但是，你可能没法将它写进你的论文里。”  
我愣了愣，放下了笔，“你说吧，我就当听故事，不会写进去的。”  
高杉点了点头，紧接着就陷入了回忆。

高杉的声音较平时又低了几度，“我、银时、桂，我们三人的老师，吉田松阳，因为宽政大狱，被抓走了。我们就是为了救出老师才参加的战争。”  
吉田松阳，我在心里默念，又是一个史书上没有记载的名字。  
“最后我们失败了，我们没能救出老师，反而让老师给救了。老师用他的死换来了我们的苟延残喘。然而那还不是结束。”高杉定定地看了过来，那眼神分外复杂，深处翻滚着浓浓黑云，他的表情略有些痛苦，好像有什么东西扼住了他的咽喉，而他正要发出最后濒死的怒吼。“我们以为老师死了，被银时亲手砍下了头颅，因为无法解开的心结我们分道扬镳。然而数年后他又再度出现在我们面前，站在了我们的对立面上，誓要毁灭世界！”他忽然动作一顿，之前似乎要喷涌而出的强烈感情也消失得无影无踪，之后他平淡的看了我一眼，无悲无喜，“在你的课本上，他留下的名字是虚。”  
我一愣，松松握在手里的笔啪嗒一声掉到了地上。  
虚，我当然知道他指的是哪个虚。  
虚在史书上可以说是声名狼藉。他被描述为黑暗与罪恶本身，一切动乱的根源，是全宇宙最危险的物种，是必须消灭的存在。而在仅仅才过去十五年的战争里，全宇宙付出了惨痛的代价才将其毁灭，伤亡无法可靠计量。  
我惊讶的是，被史官寥寥数笔记为罪大恶极的虚，同时还有着另外一重身份，是这些同样在史书上留名的英雄们最敬爱的老师。  
能为了他参与进战争，闹个天翻地覆，吉田松阳之于他们三人的重要性自是不言而喻。  
我读懂了高杉话语里的悲伤，却读不懂他那一眼里的复杂感情。他似乎习惯于压抑自己，隐藏感情。那一眼实在平淡至极，但你能本能地感觉到其下隐藏的，更为复杂的，汹涌澎湃的感情。  
“具体的一时半会儿我也没法解释清楚。”高杉说着喝了一口茶，随后拧了拧眉。  
我还怔怔出神，面前忽然多了一盒草莓牛奶，一只温热宽厚的手掌落到了我肩上。“你跟一个小孩子瞎说什么沉重的话题啊。”我抬头，就见银时正咬着草莓牛奶的吸管，略含糊地道，随后他把托盘里的另一杯热茶放在了高杉面前。  
高杉接过后重又抿了一口，眉头舒展开来，耸了耸肩，无所谓地道，“满足一下她的好奇心而已。”  
我想吐槽自己已经成年了都快毕业了，又想吐槽这么甜腻的东西只有银时叔叔你才喜欢好嘛我是淡口，最后选择道了声谢闷头喝了起来，安安静静地做一个电灯泡。

两人正说着些没营养的话题，银时突然转头问我，“对了，你知道吗？假发那家伙对澄夜来说，是类似于义兄一般的存在呢。”  
还喝着草莓牛奶无法开口的我扬了扬眉，表示怀疑。  
“澄夜对于假发很是尊敬呢，知道他和她哥哥的交情后。”银时自顾自的回忆起来，“那个时候小将••••••茂茂他经常外出体察民情，结果有次不小心撞到脑袋失忆然后进了狼窝——假发当时虽说已经转型成稳健派了但毕竟还是个攘夷志士啊！两个人一起说要比拼领导力看看谁更适合做leader，惹出了一堆麻烦，搞得我们这群跟在身后收拾乱摊子的人胆战心惊。后来嘛，”他吸溜了一口草莓牛奶，“后来两人擅自约定，说什么‘下次见面的时候一方只剩下头颅，而另一方将开辟新时代’。现在回想起来真是一个超——大的Flag。”  
他说的后面那一段我很清楚，接下来就是第十四任征夷大将军被暗杀，揭开革命的序幕。  
银时似乎也陷入了回忆，原本懒洋洋的神色也消失不见了，视线落在空虚的某一方，“茂茂死后，那啥老缺牙的继任，连一直守护江户的真选组也被迫解散。新将军暴虐无道，在市井中众目睽睽之下就可以杀人，偏偏所有人都得忍着，不能出声反抗。”他定定地看向我，神情莫名有些怀念，“那时假发••••••桂他站了出来。”  
我闻言惊愕地睁大了双眼，银时勾唇笑了笑，“啊，和你想象的他的出场方式可能不太一样。他当时穿着女式和服，梳着发髻，扮演着一个陪酒女，嗯，别说，还挺漂亮的。”看到我再度黑了的脸银时心情很好的笑了笑，没理一旁高杉幽怨的那句“很漂亮？”，“当时多串，就是真选组的鬼之副长，也迫于将军的地位不能对将军动手，也无法站出来保护无辜的民众。而还在通缉名单上身为‘挑起动乱的’攘夷分子的桂，却站出来大声说着‘英雄在此！’，保护了在场的所有人。”  
“当时在场的我被弄得一愣一愣的，完全反应不能，不知道为何那个时候他会出现在那里。”银时呼出一口气，语气颇为感慨，“他说出那句话时，夜店所有人的目光都集中在他的身上，看他解下发簪任由青丝飞舞，在见回组和真选组两大警察组织面前暴露身份。有那么一刻我真的觉得，”银时的手在空中比划了一下，“全世界的光都集中到了他的身上。”  
“就像一个真正的英雄该有的登场。”

我沉默了一会儿，真诚地说，“听起来真好。”  
银时低头看了我一眼，眼角带笑，“是真的很帅气啦！虽然比起你银时叔叔我还差了那么一丢丢。”他说着伸出小指比划了一下，“你要想知道更多就去问假发本人吧！这回一定要好好听他说话哦！”  
我点点头，“我会和桂••••••父亲，好好谈一谈的。”  
“那就说好了。”  
沉默许久的高杉忽然挑眉，“很帅气？”  
银时一僵，缓慢地扭头去看高杉，也看到了高杉身后正不断冒出的黑气，“那个、高杉君••••••”  
“看样子今天必须要给你一些惩罚才行？把你榨干怎么样？还是你比较喜欢躺着享受？”高杉说着步步逼近银时，身上的黑气几乎要凝成实质。  
“那个，高杉君你冷静一点，这里还有小孩子在呢！”银时冷汗直冒，举手投降。  
我想表示自己早成年了你们不用在意我，以及很在意你们到底谁上谁下啊，无论是邪魅狂狷攻X懒散温柔受还是温柔宠溺攻X傲娇别扭受都超级好吃啊！在意！  
然而这两人是不会告诉我的，银时一边说着“桂应该还在家里等你吃饭吧那你快回去吧！”一边把我推出了门。  
身后的门“砰”的一声阖上了，我还隐约听见类似于“哦你把电灯泡赶走了是饥渴到迫不及待了吗”的黄腔，还有“假发的闺女的醋你都吃，高杉君你是小孩子吗”，以及渐渐远去的脚步声。

突然想起不久前前我还问过为什么银时和高杉不领养一个小孩，银时当时愣了愣，摆摆手说，养过神乐和定春两个大胃王和一架眼镜，现在还养着一个时不时说要毁灭世界的中二病小孩，哪来余力再去养一个？  
高杉则说，他和银时都太忙了，本来独处的时间就比较少，不想再费那个精力去照顾孩子了。  
别说了，道理我都懂，你们就是不想有人插足二人世界里。  
看他们两个刚刚毫无自觉四处撒狗粮放闪光弹，就知道没人能插足他们的世界了。

我回忆着刚刚意外之下瞥见的银时叔叔眼角的笑纹，恍然惊觉倏忽十五年已逝，沧海换了桑田，英雄已然老去。  
但街头巷陌仍旧流传着他们的传说，他们留在史书上的名字也熠熠生辉，光耀后世。

我在门口站了好一会儿，才下楼，一抬头，就看见了路灯下那个熟悉的身影。  
他袖着手，站在惨白的路灯下，脸上并没有什么表情，似乎等了好一会儿，又似乎并没有等多久。  
我站在原地踌躇了好一会儿，最后小跑上前。  
桂没等我跑到他面前，就侧转过身，说，“走吧。”说着迈步便走。  
我伸出去的手犹豫了一会儿，还是执着地搭上了他的臂弯。  
桂的身形顿了顿，但依旧笔直向前走。  
我低头看着面前一小块地面，回想着刚刚和银时做的约定，抬头，下定决心般地，“回去以后••••••”桂闻言看了过来，我吞了吞口水，“能多给我讲一讲以前的事吗？爸、爸？”  
桂停下了脚步，一脸惊讶地看着我，我忍住想要逃跑的冲动，毫不退缩的与他对视。  
看着他的脸，那一瞬间我突然发觉，我早已记不清父亲的模样了。记得我最开始被桂领养的时候还一直梦见父母，半夜醒来枕头都湿漉漉的，后来在桂和大家的陪伴下，我很少会想起自己最初的家人了，现在回想起父亲的面容，才惊觉他早已被桂所代替。  
桂于我，早就是父亲了。  
我这样想着，也不再觉得多么尴尬，目前比较担心的是桂会怎么回应。  
他会拒绝我吗？  
后来证明我想多了。因为他突然就挂上了两条宽面条，一把抓住我的肩，吸溜着鼻涕道，“小幸！小幸你、你终于肯叫我爸爸了。我、我好激动啊！”  
我感觉头顶一行乌鸦飞过，挣扎着开口道，“算了吧我还是叫你假发吧。”  
“不是假发是桂！”他很顺口地反驳，“不对，小幸你为什么又不叫我爸爸了！”  
我翻了个白眼，本想推开他，后来还是放弃了，拖着他往前走，“别管那么多了赶紧回家！我都快饿死了！”  
桂站直了些，抹掉眼角那几滴不明液体，“小幸你再叫一句呗。来，跟我念，爸、爸。”  
“我拒绝。”

我的名字是友幸，我生父留给我的。他希望我能多交一些朋友，余生幸福安康。但其实，他还花了一点小心思。友幸，和中文的有幸是一个音。  
我当时出生在一个短暂和平的年代，经历过战争的他希望我永远心怀感激，感激自己出生在一个相对和平的年代。即使日后遭受了什么不幸，也不要丧失希望。一定要坚强的走下去，去遇见那些照亮我生命的人。  
我抬头看了一眼桂的侧脸，原本在和高杉银时辰马叙旧的桂察觉了我的视线，冲我笑了笑，转头又和银时争辩起来，一本正经的胡说八道。  
我在心里偷笑一声，和伊丽莎白叔叔一起吐槽这四个老小孩，顺便悄悄从银时叔叔面前偷走了一小块蛋糕。  
自然逃不过银时的眼睛。“哇——小幸你又偷吃我的草莓蛋糕！”银时跳脚。  
“行了你。多大人了还跟小孩子置气。”高杉说着把自己面前的碟子推到银时面前，“喏，我的给你。”  
银时似乎在和高杉理论以及吃蛋糕之间纠结了一下，当然最后不孚众望地拜倒在糖分大神脚下。  
我正暗自偷笑，感觉到旁边的桂似乎瞪了我一眼，我冲他吐了吐舌头，咧嘴笑开。  
他无奈地摇了摇头，把自己原封未动的蛋糕推给了我。  
我眨眨眼，想说其实我只是想看银时叔叔炸毛才偷他的蛋糕，但我最后还是埋头吃了起来。  
看着不知是辰马还是银时又搞出什么幺蛾子后鸡飞狗跳的对面，和旁边桂发自内心的温和的微笑，我不禁再度感慨。  
能遇见桂，能遇见大家，确实是我三生有幸。

流年•黎明

【一】

银时叔叔死了。  
我是从桂那儿得知的。  
他挂断电话后，正巧看见要上楼的我，便将这个消息告知了我。  
我一瞬间觉得这大概是个愚人节笑话，为此还将手伸进口袋想掏出手机看一眼日期。但我又很快意识到这不是。桂的表情说明了一切。  
那比往常更严肃认真的脸，隐忍着一丝悲痛。  
我张了张嘴，不知该说什么，只是走了过去，抱住了他。  
一开始他的身体因为一时错愕而略有点僵硬；随后便放松了点，但依旧挺直了脊背；最后他的身体开始微微发颤，背也弯了点。我无言地拍了拍他的背，假装没有察觉他那低声的抽噎。

银时叔叔从前两年开始身体就不大好了。年轻时没少折腾，仗着底子好还经常带伤和人打。鬼知道他为什么那么擅长惹事，伤还没大好就又卷入了什么事件当中，旧伤又添新伤，大大小小的伤潜伏着，到了老年便一起爆发出来，终于把他给拖垮了。  
那段时间我们常去医院看他。他是个怕寂寞的人，不肯乖乖呆在医院里，即使生病住院也要闹腾出一堆事。

但终究敌不过高杉的一个眼神。

那时他吵吵嚷嚷着说呆在医院里都发霉了，要出去买一本新出的Jump，桂苦口婆心地劝他，他依旧不为所动，我正觉得头疼，一直沉默地双手抱胸靠在墙上的高杉突然开口了。  
“你是想死吗？”  
他的语气并没有什么特别的地方，只是淡淡的陈述某件事，然而一直吵吵闹闹的银时却被他话语里的某种东西震慑住了。  
高杉抬起头来，定定地直视银时的血眸，眼神沉沉，“你想死的话，”他顿了顿，像是在确定自己的心意，手指微微蜷缩，“那我和你一起。”  
我们一时惊得忘记了呼吸。  
高杉就维持着那样防备的姿势，站在不远处，沉默地注视着银时。他的嘴唇抿得很紧，都微微泛白，眼神深邃，看似坚毅、万山无阻，眼底却有汹涌的黑色海浪在不断翻滚。但这一切又都被他压了下来。他只是平静地，用带着点错觉企盼和小心翼翼的眼神，沉默地凝视着。  
明明知晓他不是那么脆弱的人，但有那么一瞬间，我觉得他快哭了。  
银时沉默着，突然动了起来，我以为他想干什么，结果他只是躺回了病床上。  
我和桂都悄悄松了一口气。  
高杉放下了手，走到病床前，拉着椅子坐下，随后从床头的水果篮里挑了一个品相不错的苹果，慢慢削起来。  
我和桂静静地退了出去。

我曾以为高杉并不擅长说情话，因为打眼一看银时、桂和辰马都是比较能侃的人，高杉则是那个懒得啰嗦提刀就上干脆把刀插在谈判桌上直接威胁别人的人。  
然后，事实证明，银时再多白烂的情话都敌不过高杉一句话、一个眼神。

那之后，银时再没任性地说过什么要出院的话。高杉则一直在医院里守着他。  
银时的很多朋友都常去看望他，和他聊天，不让他太无聊。将军也曾来过几次。狭窄的病房总是被挤的满满当当。后来高杉为银时换了一间大一点的病房，要求他们轮流来探望，才解决这事。  
桂和我去的也很频繁，有时也捎带辰马。昔日攘夷四人组齐聚，那个场面，啧啧，医院的房顶都差点让他们给拆了。

然后现在，银时不在了。

【二】

我曾经问过银时，松阳老师是个什么样的人。  
银时一愣，“假发没告诉你吗？”  
我犹豫了一会儿，“嗯••••••你知道他会说什么。”银时点了点头，“再者，他说，你和松阳老师的感情比较深••••••以及你成功将因老师之死与你反目的高杉给拉了回来。”顺便抱得美人归。这句话我没敢说出来。  
银时大概听懂了我想说什么，颇有深意地看了我一眼，我耸耸肩，作无辜状。  
“其实没什么好说的，不过是松阳捡到了我，我又捡到了高杉和假发，三人跟着老师一起四处游学而已。”他抬着头，像在追忆什么，“然后••••••老师不在了，我们也就分开了。”  
“如果你想知道的话，”他转头冲我笑笑，“我跟高杉说，老师早就不在了。能阻止我们的人，就只有我们自己了。这个世界上最了解他的人是我。要杀他的人和要保护他的人都是我。”  
我故作酸溜溜地道，“我为什么会想要知道你那惊天动地的爱的宣言。”  
他没回我，只是抬手狠狠揉乱了我的头发。

【三】

我站在登势婆婆的小酒馆——登势婆婆已于前两年去世了，算是寿终正寝，银时也履行了他和寺田辰五郎先生的约定，酒馆目前由凯瑟琳和小玉打理——的对面的街上，仰头望着二楼那块脏兮兮的牌匾和破破烂烂的门。我也不知道自己为什么要站在这儿，我只是恰巧路经此地，却下意识地在他门前停住了脚步，一站就忘记了时间。  
站的有些久了，腿都有点麻，我正打算折返回家时，正巧碰上外出回来的高杉。  
我一看到他就停下了脚步，问了声好，随后就不知道能说什么了。  
逝者已矣，请节哀什么的，说到底都太苍白了。  
高杉提着一个购物袋回来，他气色还好，只是消瘦了不少，曾一度被银时喂成双下巴遭众人嫌弃的他又恢复成了尖尖的下巴，宽大的和服挂在身上，好像他随时都会乘风而去。  
高杉看了我一眼，略略侧身，道，“进去坐坐吧。”声音有些嘶哑。

我跟在他的身后上楼，门打开的时候他挑起一个笑，说了句“我回来了”。我一愣，连忙躬身接了一句，“打扰了。”低头间我看到银时常穿的那双长筒靴整齐地靠墙摆放在玄关，高杉也弯腰顺手将自己的鞋摆放在它们旁边，随后进了屋。  
我换了鞋，跟在他身后进屋，随后在他的示意下在一面的沙发上坐下。高杉在我对面坐了下来，顺手将提着的购物袋放在了桌上。他的手伸到桌子下面，倒腾了一会儿，才拿出一根老旧的烟杆，他的眼神触及到老伙计清晰的纹路和随时间沉淀越来越耀眼的光泽时，闪过一丝怀念。随后他从购物袋里掏出一个盒子，一边打开一边问我，“你介意吗？”我摇了摇头，示意他随意。  
他熟稔地将烟草搓细，最终将其搓成了一个小球，然后将其撒入斗钵装至满溢，用手指轻轻按压了几下，随后重复了几次，才用专门的火器将烟点燃。他慢慢抽了一口烟，直到烟在胸腔内走过几遭以后，才悠悠呼了出来。  
我一直端正地坐着，看着他吞云吐雾，烟丝香气馥郁。老实说我是不懂什么的，桂也不抽烟，身边的人也不曾在我面前抽烟，但还好，我并不讨厌这个烟味。  
吸了几口烟以后，高杉明显放松了下来，连坐姿都稍显慵懒。他一手持着烟杆，往后靠上沙发的靠背，将空闲的那只手搭在靠背上。随着他的手的动作，我看到了那本摊开的Jump，自然也看到了面前桌上打开的草莓牛奶盒。  
“好久没有抽过了。”高杉感叹，“你怎么会站在那儿？”

我知他曾为了银时戒烟，理由是银时某次吐槽他早晚得肺癌。那时高杉顿了顿，磕了磕烟杆，便将烟杆搁在了桌上，说，“不抽了。”  
银时咋呼道，“哎哎？高杉君？你怎么突然转性了？是发烧了吗？”抬手作势要摸高杉的额头。  
高杉不耐烦地打开了银时的手，“你才发烧了。我是认真的。”他定定地直看到银时眼底，语气温柔，深情款款，“想陪你再久一点。”他顿了顿，补充道，“不会让你一个人的。”

我听银时说起这事时，看他脸上带着得意洋洋的炫耀，立马抬手捂脸表示没眼看，“这波狗粮我不吃。”  
他哼了一声，“小屁孩。你懂什么。”  
我不懂你还要在我面前炫，真当我不会欺负老人家啊。

那个说要陪他的人，确实陪着他到了生命的最后一刻。  
我听那天正巧去探望银时的月咏姐说，当时她站在病房门口，正打算进去，透过玻璃窗就看见高杉紧握住银时颤颤巍巍抬起来的手，低下了头，额头抵在两人紧握在一起的手上，银时的嘴唇似乎还开合了几下，随后心电图归零。  
银时虽未来得及和我们好好告别，但至少和那个他最应告别的人，好好告别了。  
亦或者是最后的告白。

我回神，敛了敛眸，回他，“只是••••••”我吞咽了一下，“想来看看你而已。”  
他又悠悠呼出一口烟，弥散的烟雾模糊了他的眉眼，让我辨不清他的神情。  
他像是突然想起什么似的，“我是不是该给你泡一杯茶？”说着他就要起身，我连忙摆手，“不用的，我等会儿就该回去了。”  
他抱歉地笑了笑，“我没怎么做过这种事，一时疏忽了。”他低头，把玩着烟杆，脸上满是怀念，“这事以前都是银时来做的。”  
他没再说话，我也默不作声，房内一时安静了下来。  
等到那斗烟抽得差不多了，高杉磕了磕烟斗，才开口打破了沉默，“我马上就要离开了。”  
低头研究着木桌纹理的我闻言一愣，猛地抬头，有什么话即将冲出口，但最后生生被我扼杀在喉头。  
高杉从怀里掏出一盒润肺糖——那是银时为他准备的——含了一粒后，冲我笑了笑，“打算很久了。你是第一个知道的人。不要随便说出去啊。”  
我张了张嘴，想说些什么，一滴眼泪却倏忽毫无征兆地落了下来。  
高杉一愣，起身走到我面前，用手摸了摸我的头。曾经宽大的手虽然变得干瘦、青筋暴起，但依旧如记忆中那般干燥温暖。“我的银时不在了。”他说，声音低沉，似乎跨越数万光年，才传递到我耳边，“我的家也就不在了。”他的视线落在空虚的某一方，好久才重又移向我，见我一直抬头直愣愣地看着他，他才恍然露出一个苍白的笑。虚弱无力。  
那一刻我知道了，什么也留不住他。

曾经银时说老师不在了，现在他说银时不在了。  
他因为老师和银时反目，又因为银时在这间小小的房子里生活了二十多年，完全不符合他鬼兵队总督的身份。现在银时不在了，他也没有继续呆在这儿的理由了。  
唯一可以改变他心意的人，也已经不在了。

桌上未喝完的草莓牛奶，沙发上摊开的Jump，玄关摆放整齐的长筒靴，这里到处都是那个人的痕迹，就好像那个人还在，马上就会出来会客一样。  
只是，他终究是不在了。

我站在楼下，仰头望了眼万事屋紧闭的门扉，然后头也不回地走了

几天后，桂收到了高杉离开的短讯。

【四】

高杉走了，去往无垠的宇宙，漫无目的地流浪。  
好在，还有鬼兵队和他一起。

我又站在了万事屋楼下，静静凝视着那块脏兮兮的牌匾和紧闭的门扉，驻足良久。  
然而这回，没有人会为我打开那扇门了。  
于是我找楼下的小玉要了钥匙，上楼打开了门。

我一拉开门，随着光线和空气的涌入，浮动的尘埃在光线下四处游走交织成一张错落有致的纱网，又于片刻后缓缓地铺到了地上，成了一张同色的地毯。  
我换了鞋，将鞋靠在墙角，和银时、高杉的鞋并排着，然后缓慢地穿过走廊，走到会客室。随着距离缩短，我看到了一些和那日不太一样的摆设——高杉把他的烟杆放在了那盒草莓牛奶旁边，眼罩则和Jump一起躺在沙发上。  
我走近了些，抬手拿起那盒草莓牛奶，晃了晃，才发现它是空的。我又闻了闻，确认里面没有半点甜腻的奶味儿了，才将它放回了原位。显然，高杉有好好处理草莓牛奶盒的事儿。  
我没有因为好奇四处乱逛，只是坐在自己才来过几次的会客室，听着屋子的呼吸声，静静看着阳光一点点蹒跚着从烟嘴爬到斗钵，又爬上草莓牛奶盒跟眼罩。

我还记得他们两个经常坐在对面那张沙发上接待访客，总是说着说着就变成两人调情说笑撒狗粮放闪光弹，完全不顾及客人的心情。

昨日的场景还历历在目，今日大家早已各奔东西，流落天涯。

后来，我们收到一张来自遥远宇宙的明信片。  
它跟随着快援队的船来的，似乎是万齐叔叔执笔，上面写着，高杉晋助已经死了。死在一场爆炸中，死在红色的火海里。  
桂看完后面无表情，只是将自己关在房里，闷了一下午，晚饭时我才把他拉了出来。跟随明信片一起过来的辰马和陆奥小姐留下来和我们一起享用了晚餐。伊丽莎白叔叔自回了母星后，我们就只能在过年过节时和他团聚，故而这顿晚餐只有桂、我、辰马和陆奥小姐，以及不知道啥时候会到场的一对狗男男。我还特意从柜子里拿出两壶清酒和四个酒盏，供他们四人——银时、高杉、桂和辰马——享用。  
晚饭的时候罕见的沉寂，平时只要有桂在，我们的晚餐从来不会沉闷。但今天大家都各有各的心事，辰马和桂都只是闷头斟酒喝酒。我和陆奥小姐就随意地吃了点东西，早早地离席，将空间留给了他们二人。

我不知道辰马和桂谈了些什么，只听到了一两声来自桂的鬼哭狼嚎。第二天早上辰马推开门和陆奥小姐一起离开了。我去看桂，发现他仍趴在桌子上，脸上有两道可疑的痕迹，睡得正香。  
好在刚刚入秋，还不是太冷，不然这样非得着凉不可。  
我这样想着，将手里的毯子盖在他身上，小心为他掖好了边角。

确认桂没事后，我才放松下来，才有空想高杉的事。  
我看到明信片时，倒也没多大感觉，似乎很早以前就察觉到了，有一种冥冥注定的感觉。那张明信片，不过是证实了我的感觉而已。  
我大概理解高杉的想法，火，那么明亮温暖的红色，就像那人的眼眸。  
他只是，回家了而已。

【五】

高杉和银时两人之间的浪漫，情趣什么的，我知晓的并不多，但偶尔意外发现的那一些，却构成了我幻想中的爱情的模样。  
如果爱情是有模样的，那一定是他们那样的。

哪个少年少女不曾怀春？  
可惜在我尚且年幼时，就已经遭受了他们花式虐狗的摧残，简直惨、无、人、道。都快把我虐出心理阴影了。  
话又说回来，我在博物馆任职期间，为其编撰了几册导游手册，随后一边沉迷学术一边攻读深造，最后博士毕业，在大学任教。这一转头，就过去了七八年。  
嗯，外表和内心都是一个沧桑的老阿姨了。  
一开始忙得昏天地暗，后来生活渐渐步入正轨，才发现自己的人生规划中并没给另一个人留余地。于是我一拍头，跟桂坦白了。

我感觉我大概是有点恃宠而骄的。早先我还和桂闹别扭时，就有点那啥征兆了。后来为了完成毕业论文，从银时那儿受了点拨算是解开了心结顺便得知桂非常纵容我后••••••就转为明目张胆地恃宠而骄了。  
不过这种事，跟桂摊牌什么的，还是有些令人忐忑的。毕竟他常常把人妻挂在嘴边，虽然我知他并没有那个意思。  
所以我陈言后就作正襟危坐状感觉随时能从怀里掏出肋差了结自己一样。对面桂双手抱胸沉吟半晌后煞有介事地点了点头，“果然。”  
“啊？”我眨了眨眼。  
他颇为同情地看着我，一脸他都懂的样子，“小幸你一定是被银时和高杉那两个恋爱白痴荼毒太久了是吧？别说了我都懂。”他用力拍了拍我的肩，说着说着便哽咽起来，呜咽着把脸埋在我肩头，跟我哭诉着说“从小到大吃了四十多年的狗粮我容易么我”。搞得我只好不断拍他的背，跟哄小孩一样。  
不过四十多年••••••想了想确实挺可怜的。尤其是他俩还没在一起的时候，连吵架都像是在打情骂俏，一边吃狗粮还要一边痛心疾首恨不能撬开他二人的脑子看看是何构造顺便把结婚证的钱也给出了。  
他二人在一起了吧••••••老夫老夫的秀起来更可怕只想举个牌说不认识这两人。

但是非常轻易地获得了桂的理解让我有点飘飘然••••••更想恃宠而骄了怎么办！  
虽然他之后说什么“其实如果女儿要嫁人爸爸也很困扰呢既然小幸这么说那就太好了”云云，然后被我一脸嫌弃地推开了。

后来银时走后，高杉也选了一个颇为浪漫的方法跟随他而去••••••这两人即使离去也要大秀恩爱。刨去中间反目分离的那十年，他们一直相知相伴，即使生活中偶有摩擦，在旁人看来也跟调情似的，很快又腻歪到一起，实在是一对神仙眷侣，惹人艳羡。  
不过接连失去两位挚友依旧让桂大受打击，消沉了好一段时间，虽然他面上不显。另一位挚友辰马已为人父——据说也快抱孙子了，他们找了另一处星球定居，故而两人也无法经常见面。正如之前所说，伊丽莎白叔叔回母星去了，只在过年过节才会和我们团聚。其余诸多人都各有各的生活，曾经非常热闹的家常常只有我们两个人。我还在大学任教，虽然时间灵活自由很多，但到底还是个上班族。  
有一次我改试卷晚了，回来发现客厅灯都没亮，正纳闷，推门就看见桂一人坐在昏暗客厅的沙发上，呆呆看着空虚的某一方，听到响动方回神，看向我，“啊小幸，你回来了啊。”  
我鼻子忽然一酸，猛吸了一口气才缓过来，竭力露出和平时一般无二地笑脸，“嗯，我回来了。我买了荞麦面，等会儿晚餐就弄好了。你先去洗一下手吧。”  
听到晚饭是荞麦面后，桂的眼睛立刻亮了起来，表情生动了不少，趴在沙发上让我错觉他背后还冒出了一条摇来晃去的尾巴，“好！”

第二天一早，我向教务处提交了申请，将我所有的课都集中在上午1-2节和下午5-6节，然后跑了一趟宠物店，收养了一只银白色的奶猫，听店长详细地讲一些养猫的注意事项。  
将猫带回去后，正巧起来的桂立刻飞扑过来，抱着奶猫蹭来蹭去，一把年纪了还差点和猫一起在地上打起滚来。我在心里为“肉球大法好”点了个赞，一边嗤笑一边吐槽早知道就早点养一只猫了，尽管会麻烦不少，但是——  
我舒了一口气，靠在墙上看着一大一小在地毯上打闹，一边盘算着午饭该吃什么。

能看到他活力充沛、笑容满面的样子，就好。

【六】

新来的小家伙叫“小银”，我都无力吐槽这个名字了。  
桂却一边撸着猫一边认真地跟我道，“这不就是你领养它的原因吗？”说着举起了猫，和小银鼻尖碰着鼻尖。  
我乖乖地滚去做饭伺候两位大爷。

某日我打算将被褥都拿出去晒一晒时，在桂的枕头上发现了几根银丝。  
老实说这不是什么大不了的事，毕竟我读书那几年就有了不少白发。  
但我还是多留了几个心眼。  
直到某天我发现桂带着小银出去散步，一个小时了还没有回来，我慌里慌张地出门去找，最终在两条街外的一盏路灯下看见抱着猫一脸茫然无措的桂，见到我来高兴地冲我挥手，笑意盈盈地看着我时，我才不得不承认——  
岁月无情。

桂也渐渐老了，他开始忘记过去的某些事情，有时候连我的名字也要想好久才能想起来。  
我辞去了大学教授的职位，留在家里照顾他，偶尔为杂志社写点东西赚点生活费。  
他忘掉的东西，好在还有我记得。我便每天一遍一遍地讲给他听。讲松下村塾时他们的一些糗事，讲攘夷战争时期他们打的几场有趣出色的战役，讲十年后他跟银时、高杉、辰马闹出来的一堆事，讲他所有帅气的场面••••••每次他似一个好奇宝宝般问我，“我以前真的如你所说那么帅气厉害吗？”我也不耐其烦地回复他，“是的，事实上，你比我所描述的还要帅气厉害一百倍！”他便吃吃地笑。  
彼时他的眼睛浑浊了不少，眼里却依然有光，笑起来时好像全世界的光都落到了他的眼睛里。和煦阳光下的他，脸上皱纹都淡了不少，看上去年轻了好几岁。  
小银趴在他的怀里，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，又蹭了蹭他的衣服，找了个更舒服的姿势沉沉睡了过去。

日子一天天过去，桂的情况并没有好转，有时候我昨天晚上才和他道了晚安，第二天早上起来他又用疑惑地眼神看着我，“你是谁？”  
说实话这真的令人心累。每天都要一次次地重复自我介绍，跟他重新认识，然后又给他讲那些辉煌灿烂的往事，照顾好一大一小的生活起居——老实说，我不知道自己还能再做些什么。  
但是当看到他盘腿坐在窗边的地毯上，怀抱着一只银白色的小猫，温柔地抚弄着它柔软的毛，冬日温暖的阳光投射下来，柔和了他侧脸的轮廓，身周纤尘如精灵般飞舞，而他微低着头，长发垂下来几缕，眼神专注地注视着怀中的小猫，嘴角带着一丝笑——  
我连呼吸都慢了下来，脑海里只能想到“岁月静好”四字。

只希望这样的日子能再长一点、再长一点。

然，天不遂人愿。

【BGM——Awaken the Dawn By Stanton Lanier】

【七】

某一日清晨，他突然在房中大叫，直呼我的名字。我一向睡的浅，被他弄醒后怕他出什么事儿，便披上外套爬起来去他房里看他。  
黑暗中，他躺在被窝里，睁着一双明亮的眼睛看着我，问我，“小幸，我有没有告诉过你，我曾经经常劝银时和我一起攘夷，共创江户的黎明？”  
我刚醒，还有些迷糊，不懂他为何说这个，只得顺着他的话道，“你说过。你还说过，你当年扮成陪酒女，英雄救美……啊，然后还和银时叔叔说黎明再会。”  
桂一本正经地点了点头，侧转过身去，朝向窗户，背对着我。  
我悄悄打了个哈欠，在黑暗中等了半晌也没见他再说话，便以为他又睡了过去，正打算关门静静离开时，却突听他道，“小幸，你把窗打开，看看是不是黎明了？”  
我闻言，绕过他走到窗前，一把推开窗，瞬间刺入的光线让我眯了眯眼。等眼睛适应后，我方看见远处那一点深蓝苍穹下的鱼肚白，金色的火球正缓缓自地平线升起。是黎明来了。  
我深吸一口气，鼻尖全是清晨略带寒意的清新空气，感觉自己清醒不少后，头没回地跟桂说，“是的，已经天亮了。”  
半晌没等到回应，我心下一动，回头，才发现他已经阖上了眼，在熹微的晨光中睡了过去，神情安详平静。  
我一时怔愣在原地，浑身僵硬，动弹不得。

黎明柔软的晨光中，他脸上的皱纹都淡去了，显得年轻了不少，奶白的光线柔和了他的五官与脸庞。他就那样静静睡在阳光里，眉眼温柔，嘴边还噙着一丝笑，似乎正做着什么美梦。  
我一步一步地挪过去，专注地描摹他的眉眼，随后为他重新掖了掖被角，低头在他露出来的额头上落下一吻，道了声晚安。  
起身的那一刻，我还是没能忍住，一滴眼泪啪嗒地砸在他脸上。  
而他仍安然睡着，似乎无知无觉。

这世上再也没有那个会温柔地为我拭去眼泪的人了。

【黎明】

我永远也无法忘记1月9日的黎明。

【BGM——Arrival of the Birds By The Cinematic Orchestra】

【尾声•流年】

我叫上杉友幸，是桂小太郎的女儿，目前独自一人生活，只有一只名叫“小银”的银白色的猫陪我。  
我年岁渐长，也没什么朋友，加之自己靠为杂志社写点稿子糊口，几乎不怎么出门。如果不是小银咬着我的裤脚拉着我出去散步，我怕能在家里呆到长蘑菇。  
早上起来洗漱，出门采购，顺路解决早餐，回来后随意收拾了一下屋子就开始写稿子，中午吃一碗面，睡个午觉，下午看会儿书，晚上解决晚餐后带着小银去散步，回来收拾猫砂，然后洗洗睡——我本来是这么打算混过剩下的日子的。  
直到某天我开始记不清自己把东西放哪里了。

那天深夜，我辗转反侧了好久才睡着。  
然后第二天，我罕见地起了个大早，去面见将军。  
嗯，这实在有点唐突，可我也没办法。  
算来澄夜比我只大了几岁，但我和她处的不多，估计她也是看在桂和银时等人的面子上才肯见我。我进屋向她行礼后，和她象征性地寒暄了几句，然后才阐明来意。  
她似乎有些为难，我正担心这提议被否决，她却点了点头，认真地看着我，“本来我是为了不影响他们的生活，才将那一段历史掩盖了••••••既然你有这份心意，那就去做吧。只是如你所言，要等到合适的时机，才能公开。”  
我一时激动得不知该说什么好，只得行了一个大礼。

回去后，我收拾了一下家，翻出一堆信件和老照片，分门别类地整理好。然后带着几本史书坐在桌前列大纲，和信件照片等一一核对，确认自己需要补述的重点，以及剔除那些史书上的野谈。又找到仍在世的银时、桂和高杉的一些朋友，向他们询问一些细节方面的东西。随后推了杂志社的约稿，一门心思地扑在上面，完成我的书。  
我想趁我还记得的时候，把他们四人过去的一点一滴，那些辉煌时刻，全部忠实地记录下来。  
辰马不知从哪得到了这个消息，从遥远的宇宙给我寄了一封信，大意是如有疑惑可寄信到信封上的地址，他很乐意为我解惑。随后又往我的卡里打了一笔钱，以示资助。  
信的笔迹和我以前见过的不大一样，大概是别人代写的。我礼貌地回了一封信，随后继续沉浸在四处搜罗来的大量史料里。

时光如白驹过隙，稍纵即逝。接下来的两年，除了吃饭睡觉，我几乎一直沉浸在完成我的书里，即使是在和小银散步的路上，我都在思考着下一节该如何写，偶尔给宇宙中的辰马、伊丽莎白和鬼兵队等人写信。

在我完成大约一半的时候，辰马突然离世了。  
这消息如此猝不及防，一大清早正打算开始工作便收到这消息的我当天一时没了工作的心思。  
由于相隔万里，我收到消息已经是三个月后了。葬礼早已结束，我也没能力跑那么远去凭吊他，故而只是带着一盅酒和三束花，去了趟墓地。  
我在银时、高杉和桂的墓前放下花束，浇了一盅酒，跟他们聊了聊天，告知了他们辰马的死讯，随后便踩着斜阳回家，继续完成我的工作。

在某一个寒冷的冬夜，我终于完成了我的书。它一共有两本：一本是作参考文献用，按照时间顺序详细记录了攘夷时期他们参与的大大小小的战役，并更正了以往史料上的一些疏漏；一本则是以小说的形式，描述了他们的一生——老师那一段自然只写到攘夷战争时期，对于他们各自最终的结局，我也在最美好的那一刻停笔。  
我实在是不忍心再回顾了。

我将两本书以及一些重要信件和照片的影印件一共两大箱子均上交后，终于闲了下来。  
按照约定，过审后，在合适的时机到来之后，一本将作为重要典籍，刊印出版，原件则与信件、照片的影印件一同收入博物馆中；另一本则同时刊印出版。但在那个时机到来之前，他们只能藏于黑暗。  
我不知道它什么时候能重现人世，但我一直热切祈盼着。

后来，出乎我意料的，没几年政府便公开了那部分文献，并将其付诸出版。原件和那些信件的影印件之类也于博物馆开始展出。在我视力下降之前，在我用上拐杖之前，在我垂垂老矣之前，我有幸见到了这一天。  
那一本小说即将付印之际，出版社过来找我，要求我在扉页上题一句话，我想了很久，觉得自己并没有什么可以说的，有些东西只能靠读者自己去体会。  
但我仍写上了一句：

Age is cruel.

但是时间会记得。世界会记得。人们，也会记得。

很快地，江户忽然刮起了一股追忆攘夷战争的风潮，轰轰烈烈，影响之巨大超乎人们的想象。我感觉很欣慰，然而不巧地，记者也如嗅到血腥味的鲨鱼般蜂拥而至。  
我推脱不过，最后随便选了一家接受采访。  
不到十分钟我就觉得，果然我应该好好考虑一下的。  
对方年轻气盛，上来就噼里啪啦问了我一堆问题，还各种明嘲暗讽，说我写的那些全是我的臆想，实际上根本不存在那样的人。  
我被吵得头疼，只得问他，“我如何去写我未曾经历过的事？”  
他一下子愣住了，原本滔滔不绝的提问戛然而止。  
“我必得找到那些亲身经历过此事的人，由他们亲自口述，而我只负责忠实记录，不妄加评断，如此方能还原当初的人和事，让人信服。”我接着道，看他发愣的样子心下觉得好笑，又趁他不死心地争辩挖新闻之前起身送客。  
我的生活还算平静，并没有发生翻天覆地的变化，只是常常收到一些读者寄来的信件和明信片，我专门拿了两个箱子来装它，每封都仔细看过后，就好好收起来，偶尔抽空回了一两封。

之后得了消息，说博物馆打算将万事屋修缮一下，作为一处文物保护起来。我并没有费心去印证这件事的真假。  
直到有天，博物馆的人上门请我去看一眼现在的万事屋。  
我到了歌舞伎町，才知博物馆是认真的，并且连歌舞伎町也一并保护起来。万事屋仍在登势小酒馆的楼上，从外观上看和从前并无二致。我上楼，伸手刚想拉开门，又收回了手。站在一旁的工作人员见状，笑着宽慰我道，“没事的，我们只是稍微修缮了一下，并没做太大的变动，您进去看看就知道了。”  
我看了他一眼，深吸一口气，缓慢地拉开了门。  
仍是熟悉的玄关，墙角摆放着银时和高杉二人的鞋。我换了鞋，告声叨扰，才走进去。会客室甫一映入我眼帘，我便眼尖的发现桌上的草莓牛奶盒换成了重做的模型，高杉的烟杆重新擦拭过，沙发上的眼罩虽然换了新的，Jump倒还在。  
我坐在对面的沙发上，转着头四处打量着。  
这是一种神奇的感觉，我很难准确地描述出来，但是看着这些熟悉的摆设，收拾得一尘不染的房间，柔和的灯光，都让我恍惚回到了数十年前，好像下一秒就会有两个可爱又讨厌的家伙从不知哪个角落里钻出来，坐到我对面，肆无忌惮地撒狗粮。  
我正出神，面前突然多了一杯热茶。我道了声谢，品了一口后，为我奉茶的馆长站在我身边，颇为自豪地环顾一圈后，问我，“您看，是否和您记忆中的一样？”  
我顿了顿，笑了笑，改口道，“辛苦了。”

我走到门外，倚着二楼的栏杆，往旁边看去，竭力看到脚下这条路的尽头。周边都兴起了一座座大楼，有些还正在施工，唯独这条街，还是矮矮的两层。  
在这日新月异的世界里，得益于众人的守护，万事屋，乃至整条歌舞伎町，都维持着原貌。  
我吹着清风，看着楼下穿着各式和服走过的人，闭眼聆听来自这条街上的各种声音，想着各种乱七八糟的事。  
我想起我很早就过世的生父母，想起桂，也想起大家。忽然觉得或许我出生、我遭受战乱、我失去父母，都是为了遇见桂，遇见他们。为了和他们相遇，为了听他们的故事，为了完成我的使命——记录下他们光辉耀眼的一生。  
我又莫名想起一句话：我们注定要失去我们所爱的人，不然怎么知道他们在我们生命中有多重要。  
我的脑海里忽然涌现出桂的脸，接着是银时，然后是高杉、辰马、伊丽莎白、登势婆婆••••••最后是大家一起站在登势小酒馆前的模样，头顶“万事屋阿银”的招牌，脸上都带着笑。

都是从前的模样。

关于烟斗，我忘了它怎么用的，而且高杉应该用的是烟杆，随意吧。  
终于写完了，算是完成了一个心愿。  
1月8日秘书写信给海莉告知她弗兰克已于1月1日去世，而我于1月9日看完了这本小书。  
至此，感谢海明威《流动的盛宴》和海莉小姐《查令十字街84号》，下次我若再写类似的大概是因为看了《莎士比亚公司》了。也许下一站是柏林？

流年•余生  
By 江晨子墨

【一】

我叫上杉友幸，是桂小太郎的女儿，不论身心都已经是一个成熟的大人了，目前失业宅在家中。  
然后在我长期混吃等死后，桂从最初的喜极而泣——因为我一有工作就搬外面去住了，几乎不回家——忍不住开始嫌弃我了，现在终于决定把我扫地出门了。  
“所以说为什么要跑这么远？我又不是小孩子了，你要出远门把我一个人丢家里我又不会饿死。”环视四周越来越荒凉偏僻的原野，我终于忍不住开口了，再不开口我怀疑他这是要杀了我弃尸荒野一了百了啊。  
“你不是一直很好奇吉田松阳是什么样的人吗？”走在前面的桂头也不回地道。  
我点了点头，疑惑他为何现在提起这个话题。  
“那不如你当面问他吧。”他在一家私塾前停下脚步，转头看向我。  
我愣了一瞬，随后看向私塾的门牌。  
松下村塾。  
在我愣神时，桂已经先我一步步入私塾中，我连忙跟上，就见他熟门熟路地从正门前的小路上偏离，绕过蔷薇花架，来到院中，熟悉得就像这条路他已走过千百次。  
我看着这一路走来罕见地沉默的桂的背影，不知不觉间听到了郎朗书声。  
我不自觉地停下脚步，转头一看，一个有着浅色长发的男人手执一本绿色书皮的《武士道初学者》，正俯下身微笑着为一个学生讲解疑难。  
郎朗书声中，我还能清晰地听见，那个学生对男人说，“谢谢你，老师。”  
不知为何，这一幕竟令我如此动容。  
桂袖着手站在我身旁，注视着那个温和笑着的男人，脸上的表情有些复杂。  
男人抬手摸了摸学生的头，起身的时候看到我们，愣了一下，原本笑成两个月牙的眼睛睁了开来，淡绿色的眼眸带着几分意外地看向我们，随后他又笑了笑，转头对学生们道，“大家今天先下课吧，老师有客人来了。”  
学生们齐齐停下，好奇地往我们这看了一眼，乖乖地应了声“好。”，便收拾东西，一前一后地离开了教室。  
男人冲我们招了招手，桂便上前，脱了鞋，踩着木质地板进了室内。我也跟了上去。

松阳和桂坐在小几两侧，寒暄了几句，我则一直出神地望着松阳，完全没有听到他们说了些什么。  
松阳察觉到我的视线，转过头来，冲我笑了笑，随后道，“这位就是小幸吧？大家在书信中提起过你好多次了，现在我终于有机会见到你了。抱歉啊，因为某些原因，我缺席了你好多次生日，不过礼物我有托银时带过去呢，不知道你还喜欢吗？”  
“老师真的是个怪物呢。”我情不自禁地感叹道。  
桂闻言，猛地看向我，脸上满是慌张。  
松阳也微微歪头看向我，脸上依旧挂着和煦的微笑，眼睛眯了起来看不清神色。  
我这才反应过来自己说了什么，一边懊恼自己失神得厉害，一边疑惑地回视桂，“怎么了？我这是在夸老师啦！能收服你们三人为弟子，老师难道不比西天取经的唐三藏还厉害吗？”  
松阳笑了一下，“早听银时说过了，小幸机灵古怪，总是语出惊人，今日一见，果然如此。”  
“我也听说了啊，银时叔叔说你是全天下最好的老师，高杉叔叔说你是教会了他一切的人，假发说你是照耀他们的光，我听了那么多，耳朵都要磨出茧子了，今天总算见着了。”我笑着回话，无视了一旁桂“为什么他们是叔叔我就是假发”的怨念，接过之前的话题，“生日礼物吗？刚刚就看到了，我也有一本《武士道初学者》，刚收到时我还以为是银时叔叔瞎编来忽悠我的。”  
末了觉得这话有点不妥，我“啧”了一声，反省自己今天是怎么了，为什么说话都不经思考了。  
倒是松阳不在意地转移了话题，“看来银时这孩子没少欺负你，下次他来我得教训教训他。”  
我在心里默默地为老师鼓掌。

我们又闲聊了几句，松阳抬头看了眼天色，起身道，“既然来了，干脆吃个饭再走吧，今天我带着学生们一起捏饭团来着。”  
我欣然地点了点头，不知为何旁边的桂有些紧张，“老师你也捏了饭团？”   
“对啊，小幸要尝尝我的手艺吗？”  
我看了眼脸色有些难看的桂，又看了眼温柔笑着的松阳，“好啊。”

松阳将一个紫色的冒着黑气的不明物体递给我时，我才明白桂当时的脸色，然后盯着那“饭团”陷入了沉思。  
“怎么了？小幸不尝尝吗？”松阳抬手示意了一下，脸上的笑容要多和善有多和善。  
我接过饭团，觉得只是饭团应该难吃不到哪里去吧，于是毫无戒心地咬了一口。  
“小幸，你怎么了？没事吧？”桂见我一直没吭声，担忧地问道。  
“老师真的是个怪物啊。”我再次感叹，见两人又看过来，连忙解释，“不，这回••••••怎么说，能把一个简单的饭团做成这样老师也真的是很厉害了！”  
“啊，果然还是不行吗？抱歉啊小幸，我在这上面好像真的缺少天赋。”松阳抱歉地笑了笑，随后略带苦恼地盯着剩余的几个饭团。  
“没关系。”我摇了摇头，“不过好高兴啊，老师原来也有不擅长的呢。老师温柔、强大、知识渊博，长得也那么好看，声音也很好听，如果还会做饭，我觉得全人类在老师面前都会自卑吧。”  
“这让我觉得我还是有点用的。就让我用料理来交房租吧。”  
松阳闻言很高兴，“我听说过哦，小幸很擅长做饭呢，那就拜托你了哟。”  
看着松阳温柔的笑脸，我情不自禁地开口道，“我最喜欢老师了！”  
松阳闻言，脸上笑容一滞，随后敛了笑，却也没说什么。  
倒是桂开口了，不知为何语气有些严厉，“你才认识他多久就说喜欢？”  
我一边懊恼这是今天第几次失言了，一边听着桂的语气，也有些气，“我一直听你们说，仰慕他很久了啊！现在一见，之前所有无边无际的幻想都成为现实了。”  
“那神威呢？你不是一直说他很可爱吗？比定春还可爱？虽然每次他都想打你但是被一群人拦下了。”  
我皱了皱眉，不太理解桂的反应，“两个人不一样啊，没有可比性。非要说的话，老师是白月光，神威是朱砂痣。两个人我都很喜欢啊。”  
沉默了好一会儿的松阳终于开口阻止我们愈演愈烈的争吵，“谢谢你，小幸，不过，我这个人没你说得那么好，现在是刚刚认识，你之后见识到我的那些缺点后，恐怕就说不出这话了。”  
我终于明白不对劲的究竟是谁了，但依旧不能理解，“这有关系吗？”  
“哎？”松阳愣了愣。  
“人都会有缺点的吧，可这不妨碍我最喜欢你啊。”我拿神威举例，扳着指头数神威的缺点，“就像神威，我第一眼就觉得他很可爱，之后见识过他动不动就和人打架搞破坏连累他的副手给他收拾烂摊子的样子，见识过他连吃了十几桶米饭的样子，见识过他毫不犹豫地杀人的样子，但是我依旧觉得他很可爱，在我心里他就是全宇宙最可爱的。”  
“除了不会做饭以外，老师身上也会有很多其他缺点，但是在我心里，老师就是最温柔善良的人了，我最喜欢老师了。”  
“银时叔叔和高杉叔叔不也说过‘最喜欢老师’吗？啊，我好像不小心泄密了，他俩觉得太羞耻了让我保密来着，老师不要告诉他们哦。”  
松阳摸了摸我的头，“谢谢你，小幸。”  
我一边觉得被一个看上去比自己大不了多少的男人摸头感觉哪里有些不舒服，一边看着他垂下眼睫显得有些落寞的神色出神。

“那我就先走了。”桂换上木屐，冲我们挥挥手，随后一步一步地离开了。  
我一直注视着桂远离的背影，直到松阳冲我招手。  
“听说你要来，我前两天才收拾房间，不过没想到你这么早就到了，这几天天气不大好，晒的被套还没干，可能要委屈你了。”松阳带我来到一间收拾得干净整洁的客房，进门将窗户关小了一点，“我之后再带你把整个私塾逛一遍，现在马上要去上课了，你要和我一起去吗？”  
“不用了，我自己逛就好，老师先去吧。”  
我就这样在松下村塾住了下来。

【二】

松阳每天的活动就是给学生上课，天文地理剑术武士道，什么都教，我在一旁围观，偶尔也帮帮忙，同时也负责给村塾所有人做饭，日子过得十分平淡悠闲。  
这里地理位置偏僻，人烟稀少，民风淳朴，确实很适合隐居或者休养。  
不过偶尔还是会觉得有些寂寞的。我坐在庭院里，看着那一架蔷薇花，困倦地打了个哈欠。  
实在没能想到下一秒就有人来添热闹了。  
“咦？小幸你怎么在这里？松阳老师呢？”一个熟悉的声音响起，我抬头一看，惊喜地叫了出来，“神威！”  
橙红色头发的夜兔自高高的枝头一跃而下，轻巧地落在地上，“松阳老师呢？我找他打架来了。”  
我默了一瞬，感慨这只兔子脑子里果然除了打架就是米饭，随后说，“打架为什么不去找银时叔叔？老师还没下课。”  
“是吗？那我就等等吧。”神威说着，一甩披风，在我身旁坐了下来，“我是想找武士先生打架，不过一定会被迫和晋助或者神乐打架，而我已经有些腻了，想了想就来找松阳老师了。”  
我一边为老是惹上一些麻烦人物的银时点蜡，一边随口问道，“难以相信你这个对曾经宇宙最强的夜兔星海坊主直呼‘秃子’的人居然会老老实实叫‘松阳老师’呢。”  
神威闻言，头顶的呆毛晃了晃，让我很是手痒想动手拔一拔，“你不知道吗？松阳老师是全宇宙最强的人。”  
他说这话时，那双湛蓝的眼一眨也不眨地看着我，搁平时我可能就已经沉醉在那双美丽的眼睛里了，然而••••••  
“老师？宇宙最强？”  
神威点了点头。

直到亲眼看见松阳和神威比试后，我才明白神威所言不虚。  
神威身为海贼王，领导宇宙海盗团春雨，到底有多强我并不太了解，但是看他和高杉、神乐的比试，那样的破坏力，确实是宇宙最强的夜兔。  
我从未见过有谁能完全压制神威，直到今天，松阳和神威的比试，这一幕在我面前活生生地上演。  
一开始神威提出要打架时，松阳说到外面去打，现在外面地上已经多了好几个大坑，如果是在屋里打，估计村塾早就塌了。  
一旁观战的我，看着松阳从容应对神威，忍不住再次感叹，“老师真的是个怪物啊。”  
却不知是不是我看花了眼，松阳最后收刀入鞘时，那双眼睛，那双原本应该是淡绿色的眼睛，是红色的。  
我再眨了眨眼，松阳已经走到我面前，淡绿色的眼睛里有些戏谑的笑意，“小幸说得没错，神威真的是一只很可爱的兔子呢，除了有些闹腾外。”  
我看向远处半边身子埋在土里的神威，干笑了两声。

【三】

自那次神威来访后，大家就跟约好了一样，一个接一个地拜访村塾。  
首先是那对一直喂我们狗粮的夫夫。  
“老师！矮杉他说想你了于是我们来看你了！”银时一手拽着高杉的手，一手伸出小指掏鼻孔，“啊咧？小幸也在？哦对了，假发那家伙说过把你送这来了。”  
“银时叔叔好，高杉叔叔好。”我和他们打招呼，一边探头探脑地看向银时身后的高杉，自然也没有忽视他掐在银时腰际的手，银时的脸色一瞬间变得一言难尽。  
“银时、晋助，你们来了啊，快点进来吧。”松阳自室内走出来，招呼他们。  
三人坐在桌案旁闲聊，我则去厨房端了一碟桂花糕过来，银时爱吃甜的，然而没有草莓牛奶，只好拿前些天买的桂花糕凑合了。  
我到那时不知他们聊了些什么，松阳笑得很开心的样子，那是我在这生活这么久以来，第一次看见他笑得毫无阴霾的样子。  
果然银时叔叔是老师最钟爱的弟子呢。我漫无边际地想到，视线也落向松阳对面的银时。  
银时不知为何不自在地用手抠脸，一旁的高杉气定神闲地喝茶，放在榻榻米上的左手扣住了银时的右手。  
站在门外的我认真地考虑着趁他们没留意关上门退出去的可能性。  
然而松阳打破了我的幻想。  
“小幸，快进来啊。”  
我面无表情地将那碟桂花糕放在银时面前，端着茶杯喝了好大一口。  
“话说回来，前一阵子小幸告诉我，银时和晋助最喜欢老师了呢，老师好欣慰啊。”我僵硬地转头看向松阳，他依旧笑如春风，好像真的只是随口提起而已。  
我感受到两股阴冷的视线盯在身上，然而实在没有勇气往那边看，只好转移话题，“哈哈哈，今天天气真好呢。”  
三人齐齐看了眼窗外淅淅沥沥的小雨，又转回头看向我。  
“我喜欢雨天啊。”我诚恳地说。

银时跟松阳说着些琐事，像是他接的一些委托，定春的那一窝小狗，桂和真选组之间的孽缘，零零碎碎，一旁的高杉时不时补充一两句，偶尔插嘴踩银时的痛点，银时不负众望的炸毛，开启又一场名为“拌嘴”实为“撒狗粮”的活动，松阳也不阻止，只是看着他们笑，我就只好抱着茶杯陷入沉思。  
时间一晃而过，转眼就到了午后。  
“这个天气，不好上路吧，不然你们今天留下来？”松阳看窗外的雨丝毫没有要停的意思，提议道。  
高杉看了银时一眼，“不了，我们俩打把伞就行了。”说着便起身，拉着银时也站了起来。  
我和松阳去送客。玄关处就放了两把伞，一把我的一把松阳的，他俩来的路上没下雨，就没带伞，眼下看着玄关处的两把伞发愁。  
“没关系的，都带走吧，我和小幸之后再买两把就是了。”松阳摆了摆手。  
高杉和银时两人对视了一眼，一齐将手伸向那把紫色的打伞，经过一番争夺后，银时成功将伞柄握在了手里，随后他撑开伞来，一边高声喊着“那我和矮杉就走了”，一边将高杉一把拉到伞下。  
“离我远点，很热的好吗！”高杉嫌弃地推了推银时。  
“矮杉君，再推你就要出去了哦。你不想从一只花蝴蝶变成落汤鸡吧？”银时挤眉弄眼地说笑着。  
我并不想吃这口狗粮，于是视线落向旁边的蔷薇花架，随后打了个哈欠。  
松阳有些担忧地看着我，“小幸，最近睡得不好吗？黑眼圈好重啊。”  
“可能有点认床吧。”我随口胡扯，见他一脸担忧，只好道，“那我现在去睡个午觉？到了饭点你再喊我起来做晚餐？”  
“去吧，小幸。”

许是下午睡得太久了，半夜里我便翻来覆去地睡不着，索性起来了，想去庭院里纳凉。  
路过松阳的房间时，隐隐听到里面有人在说话，我站在门外凝神细听，隐约听见了“银时、喜欢”等字眼，于是推开门，看着房里点灯独坐的松阳，“老师，你在和谁说话？”   
松阳回头看是我，好脾气地笑了笑，“没有哦，我只是在自言自语罢了。”  
我看了他一会，昏黄灯火下他的神色掩在暧昧的灯影中，看不真切。于是我又问了一遍，“老师，你在和谁说话？”  
松阳沉默了。他微微垂下头，刘海投下的阴影遮住了那双淡绿色的眼睛，随后再度抬起头来，眯眼笑着看我，“你不是猜到了吗？”  
“果然。”我看着那张熟悉的脸上陌生的神情，与那双血红色的眼睛对视，“虚••••••先生，历史书上的名人，我怎么可能会忘记。”  
高杉曾说，吉田松阳在史书上留下的名字是虚，那个黑暗与罪恶本身，一切动乱的根源，是全宇宙最危险的物种，是必须消灭的存在。  
虽然他们对于虚、对于吉田松阳为何会成为那样极恶的存在讳莫如深，但，既然吉田松阳还活着，虚自然也还活着。  
“好啦你不要吓唬小幸啦。”只一瞬间，那样冰冷的神情从松阳的脸上消失了，他又变回那个温柔的松阳，“小幸，早点去睡吧。”  
我没有立刻应下，只是打量着他的眉眼，随后道，“人格分裂？只怕不止这么简单吧。”我听见对面的男人轻哼一声，似乎很是不屑的样子，对此我并不在意，只是继续说下去，“还有••••••不老、不死？”  
空气随之一滞，那个男人抬眼看我，血红色的眼眸中涌动着怒火，宛如实质的杀意扑面而来，有一瞬间我觉得他的影子好像变大了，室内的光线因此昏暗下来。  
“小姑娘，胆子不小啊。”他笑着说着，血红色的眼眸冷漠地注视着我，宛如在看一只蝼蚁。  
“谢谢夸奖。”我决定当作称赞受下了，“那场战争已经是二十年前的事了，那个时候银时叔叔他们就已经是快三十的人了，身为老师的你，现在怎么也该六、七十了吧，然而岁月却没有在你身上留下半点痕迹，看你和他们坐在一起时，简直分不清哪个年纪更大一些。”  
“所以你初见我时才一直盯着我的脸看？”男人饶有兴味地看着我，突然眯了眯眼，“真想把你••••••”  
“够了！虚！”松阳厉喝一声，打断了虚未尽的话语，随后罕见地，不带笑意地看着我，“小幸，你该去睡觉了。”  
我见好就收，乖巧地道，“老师，晚安。”随即拉上了门。  
我依旧站在门口，想了很多有的没的，面前一扇薄薄的纸门隔绝了那骇人的视线，直到终于决定回房的时候，刚一抬脚，便跪了下来。  
我看了眼自己发软无力的脚，禁不住在内心感叹一声。  
老师真的是个怪物啊。

【四】

那场风波，就好像没有发生一样。白天的时候，松阳依旧耐心温和地给学生们授课，晚上的时候把自己关在房里，也不知做了些什么。而我，除了帮他批改作业，准备一日三餐，其余时间都坐在面朝庭院的长廊上，百无聊赖地赏花、打哈欠。  
最近松阳都不怎么理我了，虽然每次开饭前都会跟我道谢，然而确实冷淡了不少，不再冲我笑了。  
我咋舌，揉了揉眉心，感叹自己那晚为什么说话就是不过脑子呢。  
然而••••••  
我停下了手上的动作，垂眼看着面前地板上的纹路，脑海里却是松阳独自坐在桌案前的背影，微弱的灯火将他的影子拉得老长，映在墙上，宛如一个张牙舞爪的怪物，随时都会将他吞噬。而松阳对此毫不在意，只是垂眸袖手，独自坐在孤独的寂静里，好像能坐到地老天荒、海枯石烂。  
我悠悠叹了口气，头一次憎恨自己敏锐的观察力。

半夜里我又醒了过来，在床上翻来覆去地打了几个滚后，终于放弃，起身穿上了外衣，打算到庭院里去纳凉。  
月色皎洁，庭院里蔷薇花开得正艳。走过长廊转角时，我意外看到了松阳的背影，连忙招呼了一声，“老师！”  
面前的人停了下来，随后缓慢地转过头来，一半面容掩在檐下的阴影里，看不大真切。  
“呃，虚••••••先生啊。”我挠了挠头，干笑一声，暗暗想着现在就当是梦游一场然后退回房间的可能性有多大。  
那个人走近了一些，好让我看清他眼里淡淡的笑意，“不怕我？”  
“有点。”我很诚恳地道。  
“你之前说过那种话，现在还敢出现在我面前，就不怕我杀了你？”男人站在我面前，居高临下地垂眼看我，脸上挂着几分凉薄的笑意。  
我看着他那张难辨喜怒的脸，暗想，现在找时间机器回到那一夜改变过去还来得及吗？  
“你不会杀我的。杀了我对你没有任何作用，你也得不到什么，松阳老师也会拦住你，你不想惹他不高兴吧？再者，”我顿了顿，感觉夜里的凉意似乎下去了一点，好像只是想到那个名字就能让我充满勇气，“既然假发那家伙敢把我单独丢在这，说明你不会对我的生命安全构成威胁，不然他一定会留在我身边的。”  
虚垂眸看了我很久，点了点头，“你很聪明。”  
我沉默了，不知该如何接这话。  
“趁我还没改变主意前，快回去吧，不然松阳都救不了你。”虚淡淡地道，转身便要走。  
“等一下，你不想跟我解释一下吗？”虚回头看了过来，我咽了咽口水，强自镇定地道，“你的身世，你在战争中究竟扮演了怎样的角色，还有，你的现在。”  
虚淡淡地笑开了，像是一朵月色下绽放的惑人的妖花，“你猜到了一点，不是吗？”  
我拧了拧眉，“只是些大概，缺少细节。不老不死的怪物，被人恐惧，也被人垂涎。”  
他抬头望了望檐外天边高悬的月亮，沉吟一会儿后，“也罢，就当给你讲个睡前故事吧。”  
“松阳一直很遗憾，不能去看你，更别提给你讲睡前故事了。”  
“今天，就当是个补偿吧。”

BGM1——Cry for the moon

【五】

虚从最开始的时候说起，他的声音比松阳的要低沉一些，明明用的是同一具身体，但不知为何，这两个人，无论是眼睛的颜色、神态、声音，都不一样。  
他说起自己是如何被人类害怕、恐惧、憎恨，说起人类如何试图一次又一次以各种手段杀死他时，声音依旧很平稳，无波无澜，似乎那些痛苦的往事只是别人的故事罢了。  
我看了眼他的脸，又低头看了眼他的手，不管曾经受过怎样的伤，都无法在他的身上留下任何痕迹，让人完全想象不出那些可怖的伤痕究竟是个什么样的惨状。  
但是心上呢？  
我不得而知。

虚说他这样经过百般折磨后，终于再也无法忍耐，将那些人以极其残忍的手段，全部杀了，把他们施加在自己身上的，以百倍奉还回去。  
“所以松阳才说，他没有你说得那么好，不值得你那一句‘最喜欢’。”虚淡淡地说道，眼里带着点莫名的神色，“虽然他确实相信着人类、深爱着人类，但是这无法磨灭的过去，也是血淋淋的真实。”  
我兀自沉思，随后开口道，“值不值得，不应该由我来判断吗？”虚歪头看向我，“我还是最喜欢老师了啊。”  
“就像你说的，老师杀过人，杀过很多人，并且手段残忍，但是那种境况下，我觉得你的反应很正常啊。”我用手指在空中比划着，“如果有人要伤害我，那我会在别人试图伤害我之前，先杀了他。”  
“这可以说是人类天生的自我防卫机制吧，就像在遇见害怕的敌人时会抢先出手，或者干脆地逃跑一样，这是很自然的一件事。”  
“如果银时叔叔、高杉叔叔和桂当时在场的话，即使老师制止，他们也会杀了那些人吧。”  
“因为对他们来说，老师你最重要。试图伤害老师的人，都不可原谅。”  
“即使是他们自己。”  
“就算换了我，我也会觉得，老师更重要。不管他们多么恐惧和害怕，因为对未知的恐惧而伤害老师、伤害任何人，本身就是不对的。”  
“虽然你以其人之道还治其人之身这一点不值得肯定，不过你们双方也算两讫了。”  
“而且，虽然那些人把你称作怪物，但是你的举动、你的反应，恰恰证明了，你和人类拥有一样的感情。”  
“尽管是负面的。”  
我抬头看向神色莫名的虚，下定结论，“所以，不是你的错。”

虚沉默地注视我半晌，随后牵起嘴角轻轻一笑，“他们说得果然不错，你长大了就变得一点都不可爱了。”  
“对于虚先生而言，我还是个小孩子吧。”我眨了眨眼，笑道。  
他抬起手，在空中顿了半晌，随后落在我头顶，轻轻揉了揉。  
我怔住了，实在没有想到他会做出这样的举动。似乎他也觉得不太妥当，很快便收回了手，清咳一声后，继续他的故事。  
他说自己是怎样被人类抓住，关了起来，独坐在无边无际的黑暗里，衍生出了无数不同的人格。随后他渐渐被人类遗忘，关住他的牢笼都已腐烂，他才走了出来。  
面容憔悴、不修边幅、不知人事的他，很快又被当作怪物。这一次，他没有束手就擒，反而率先出手，不论是出于害怕、出于恐惧、出于憎恶、还是出于渴求，他将那些人杀了个一干二净。  
随后他被当权者捡到，赋予了死神的面具，成为了暗杀组织天照院奈落的首领，虚。  
他沦为了当权者为了铲除异己而制造的杀人的工具。  
我听到这，忍不住唏嘘一声。

虚看了我一眼，继续往后说。  
他遇到了胧，他的大弟子，因为胧，他下定决心，要离开奈落，成为吉田松阳。  
“那就是松阳，是自我数百年杀戮中诞生的，不经意的一抹微笑。”虚这么说着。  
“然后这抹微笑，成了人间的至善至美。”我顺口接道。  
我等了老半天，不见虚再度开口，只好疑惑地看向他，正好撞进他若有所思的视线里。  
虚掩饰般地笑了笑，继续他的讲述。  
他，吉田松阳，他如何隐姓埋名，捡到了战场上的食尸鬼银时，在乡下开办松下村塾，招收了很多穷人家的孩子，教他们识字，教他们武士道，随后渐渐吸引了在村子有名的武道馆里学习的高杉和桂。  
那就是以后名震天下的攘夷四人组之三——白夜叉、鬼兵队总督、狂乱贵公子——的诞生之地。  
随着虚的讲述，过往种种宛如一幅生动画卷在我面前铺展开来。  
在那里，有憧憬、有羁绊、有志向、也有••••••憎恨。  
吉田松阳，因涉嫌肆意拉帮结派、传播反朝廷反天人的思想，而被抓捕入狱。  
史称，宽政大狱。  
随后，为了营救老师，银时、高杉、桂三人加入攘夷战争，渐渐打出了名头，之后还集结了坂本辰马，一时之间，不论是朝廷官军，还是天人的部队，都闻风丧胆。  
然而也就到此为止了。

高杉和桂落在了奈落的手里，而银时，被迫在恩师和同伴之间做出选择。  
银时选了什么，我是知道的，那是他一生的痛。  
我闭了眼，不忍再听下去。  
虚看了我一眼，不太熟练地安慰我，“没事，你看，松阳现在不是还在吗？”  
“只是听到时还是会心疼啊。心疼老师，也心疼银时叔叔。”我叹了口气，“所以这就是后来高杉叔叔和他们分道扬镳的原因？高杉叔叔说，要毁灭这个伤害老师的世界。”  
虚意味不明地嗤笑一声。

“说是银时杀了松阳，但其实，是我杀了他。”我猛地抬头看向虚，没有错漏他眼里宛如恶作剧的笑意，“是我，杀了你‘最喜欢’的老师。”  
刻意加重的强调，似是在激起我的愤怒。  
我默然不语。

“之前说过，我体内有无数不同的人格，他们互相厮杀，当时，是松阳占据了上风，将他们悉数镇压了下去，得以成为吉田松阳。”  
“然而，我在背后，一点一点积攒力量，杀了一个又一个人格，每杀一个，我就会变得更强大，直到最后，杀了松阳，占据了这具身体。”  
“随后，我重新成为奈落首领，和天道众交易，用我的不死之血，交换地位、交换权利。”  
“我一点一点谋划，将天道众和春雨都握在手里，毁灭一个又一个星球的阿尔塔纳，直到最后，毁灭地球。”  
“我的诞生之地，造就我不死之身的根源，也是我一切痛苦的源头。”  
“理所当然，银时那小鬼，率领着人类，还有一帮杂七杂八的宇宙生命，试图阻止我。”  
“如你所知，我失败了。”  
“关键时刻，松阳抓住了我一瞬间的松懈，帮助银时将我制服。”  
“而我坠入龙穴，肉体消失在汹涌奔流的阿尔塔纳之中。”

BGM2——街道的寂寞

【六】

虚不再开口了，我也陷入沉思，沉默在这方狭小天地间蔓延，月亮悄悄偏移了一些。  
最后还是我率先打破沉默，“毁灭地球，是因为你想死吗？”我抬眼看向虚，“你想结束这漫长、虚无、痛苦的一生，是吗？”  
虚沉默半晌，笑道，“谁知道呢，也许只是终极BOSS想要毁灭世界，就这么简单而已。”  
我没有理会这句不合时宜的玩笑，思绪随之飘远，“我也想过死亡。”  
“虽然比起你所遭受过的那些，我的痛苦实在是太微不足道了，但当时，年仅七岁的我，确实想过死亡。”  
“我出生在短暂的和平时期，父母健在，本来应该是幸福的一家人，直到，由于你而引发的那场战争。”  
“在那场战争里，我失去了父母，独自流落街头，每天靠抢来的那点食物活下去。”  
“那个时候，像我这样的孤儿比比皆是，政权更替频繁，什么将军，什么天道众，或者别的什么天人，没有人在乎我们的死活。”  
“我那个时候，真切地想过，要不死了算了。死了就不用挨饿，死了就不用挨打，死了就能和父母团聚。”  
“但是不知道为什么，我活了下来，活到了战争结束，活到了奇迹发生的那一天。”  
“那一天，我被桂小太郎收养了。”

我停下了，脑海中汹涌的回忆因为年代太过久远而有些模糊不清，但我依旧清晰地记得，那天桂向我伸出的手。  
即使被我狠狠咬了一口也没有收回去的手。  
“我到了新家，有了新衣服，每天都可以吃很多好吃的，每夜都能躺在柔软舒服的床上睡觉，有了被称之为‘家人’的存在，又能去学校读书了，每年生日都能收到好多礼物，每天都不会无聊••••••”  
我扳着手指头一个接一个地数着，看向一旁沉默的虚，“如果我在那天之前死掉了的话，就不会遇到桂，不会拥有这么多家人，不会享受现在的一切，也就不会认识你了。”  
“在我时隔两年后再度过生日的那一天，透过烛光，我看到了每个人脸上温柔的笑意和祝福。”  
“那一天，我第一次真切地觉得，活着真好。”

“我的生父，为我取名‘友幸’，他希望我能多交一些朋友，余生幸福安康。但其实，他还花了一点小心思。友幸，和中文的有幸是一个音。”  
“他希望我，即使日后遭受了什么不幸，也不要丧失希望。一定要坚强的走下去，去遇见那些照亮我生命的人。”  
“我当时年纪太小了，不能理解他话里的含义。但是在经历过那些之后，我很高兴，我走过来了，遇见了全世界最温柔最善良最可爱的一群人。”

虚嗤笑一声，脸色冷了下来，声音冰得似乎能掉渣，“你只是运气好罢了，你没有见识过，人类有多么愚蠢、无知、胆小、残忍。”  
“你没有见识过人性丑恶的那一面，才会说出这种话。”  
我闻言，陷入了长久的沉默。  
“其实，还是见过一点的。”虚有些惊讶地望了我一眼。  
“除了战争期间，见过那些饿得半死的孤儿为了一点吃的大打出手、互相残杀，偷窃、抢劫、甚至冲撞老人，我还在之后见过一点。”  
“可能就像你说的，我运气太好了，首先遇到的是一群温柔善良的人，整日被他们环绕，让我忘记了，这世上也是有小人存在的。”  
“我在博物馆任职期间，可能是因为被领导表扬过几句吧，招来了嫉恨。”  
“我对这些不是很在意，身正不怕影子斜，我依旧埋首在书海里，攻读深造，在工作上也得心应手起来。”  
“那个人，是她自己主动接近我的，我发现我们俩有着共同的兴趣爱好，一贯和同事们走得不远不近的我，唯独跟她聊得多。”  
“一开始还只是说些学术上的，时间久了，便开始说些琐碎的事，涉及到了自己的私生活，也包括了以前的一些糗事。”  
“那个时候，我真的以为自己遇到了知己，有些不敢和桂说的话我也会同她说。”  
“但是，这种假象很快就打破了。”  
“办公室里渐渐有了关于我的流言，有些是少不更事的糗事的改编，有些则纯粹是无中生有，刻意抹黑。”  
“我试图澄清，但一切只是越来越坏而已。”  
“我当然知道背后造谣的人是谁，偶尔恰巧走在她身后，都能听到她跟同事说笑着，聊天的内容是关于我的恶意贬低和揣测。”  
“随后，我被整个办公室孤立了。”  
我的声音渐渐低了下去，喉咙里有些微哽咽，近似饮恨吞声，“他们在背地里嘲笑我，当面时避我如蛇蝎，各自拉党结派，对于我托付的工作就百般推诿，一些杂七杂八的琐事就堆在我的案头，还要我关心同事，尊重前辈，关爱后辈，多多助人为乐。”  
“这事越闹越大，连领导都知道了。领导在意我的才华，或者说，在意我这个好用的手下，于是敲打我，说我和他们对彼此可能有不少误解，让我不要把那些流言放在心上，让我和同事搞好关系。”  
“我当时因为工作搬了出来，一个人独居在外面，有过教训后，这种事我再也不敢轻易跟人提起，也不想告诉桂让他平白为我担心。”  
“我已经成年了，本该能独自处理好这件事的。”  
“但是独居、把一切憋在心里只是让情况越来越糟。”  
“我开始整夜整夜的失眠，工作上也遇到了阻碍，被领导批评，回到办公室又要面对他们的冷言冷语，到最后，我甚至有了自杀的念头。”  
“在我遇见奇迹、重获新生的二十年后，我再度有了自杀的想法。”  
“用自己血淋淋的死亡，为他们的人生，蒙上永久的阴影。”

“但是我没有那样做。”我看着虚，一字一顿地道，“即使这样的想法有过好几次，我一次也没有付诸实践。”  
“因为我不能、也不敢自杀。”  
“我承受不住桂的眼泪。”  
“我承受不住家人的恸哭。”  
“我还是想活下去。”

BGM3——走るということ

“我辞了工作，回到家中，桂什么也没有问，只是对我敞开了怀抱。向我道明，无论我去了哪，犯过什么样的错，成为了一个什么样的人，我都永远有一个无限包容我的家可以回。”  
我看向庭院里沐浴在月色下的蔷薇花架，经历过白日的暴晒，蔷薇花依旧开得热烈、充满了生命力。  
“我消沉过一段时间，用这段时间理清了事情的始末，总结了经验教训，还有事情发生的原因。”  
“人类可以因为那一点点突出的才华就刻意排挤、恶意抹黑、肆意伤害某个人，何况是很多人梦寐以求的长生不死，你说呢？”我转头，定定地看向虚血红的眼眸，轻声道。  
虚沉默了，一贯有些虚无的视线空空落在我身上，却又像是在透过我看着别的什么东西，半晌，他才轻声道，“所以，这就是你睡不着的原因吗？”  
我抬手摸了摸自己眼下的黑眼圈，自嘲地笑了一下，“虽然我认为错不在我，但是还是因为那个人的恶意中伤而夜不能寐。”我指了指自己的胸口，“可能是被桂他们宠的，这里变得软弱了吧。这么小的一件事，却让我伤心了这么久。”  
“也让桂为我担心了这么久。”

“松阳认为他没有我说得那么好，不值得我的‘最喜欢’，但其实，我也没有松阳想的那么好，那么天真、单纯、无辜，最消极的时候我也动过杀心。”  
“只是因为我比别人更知晓生命的可贵，从未付诸实践罢了。”我哂笑一声。  
“即使比某些同龄人经历得略多一些，我也不知道，究竟什么才是正确的做法。我也无法评判，你想要借毁灭地球来结束生命，究竟是对是错。”  
“但是，只有活着，才会有奇迹发生，我明确地知道这一点。”  
“只有活下去，你才会见识形形色色的人，既看到人性恶的一面，也会看到人性善的一面。”  
“你才会对于你未知、你恐惧、你憎恶的人类，有一个比较全面的了解。”  
“已经造成的伤害无法挽回，已经破裂的感情无法弥补，但是时间会治愈你的伤痕，新的感情新的羁绊可以替代旧的，在凛冽寒冬中跋涉过漫漫长夜，你终会在樱花即将盛开之际，遇见你的奇迹，等到你的春天。”  
“就像松阳遇到了银时，就像我遇到了桂。”  
“只要你坚持走下去，一切曾经错失的美好，皆会如期而至。”

【七】

虚不说话，我也就跟着不说话。  
最后，虚意味深长地说了一句，“你果然和松阳一样，一点都不可爱。”  
我笑了笑，“说句你不爱听的，我觉得，能生出老师这样一个至善至美的人格出来，你本身，也不像别人口中那么坏的吧。”  
虚闻言眯了眯眼，伸出一指虚虚点着我，“确实是我不爱听的••••••你知道吗？刚才要不是松阳拦着，你已经死了。”  
我不甚在意地笑了笑，“没办法，老师就是那么好那么温柔，连我这个口出狂言大逆不道的小姑娘都护着，所以我最喜欢他了啊！”  
“有一点你说错了。”虚站起身来，我只好仰头，疑惑地看着他，“你确实像松阳以为的那样，那么天真、那么理想化。”  
我愣了愣，视线落在他身后西斜的月亮上，牛头不对马嘴地道，“你该去睡了吧？老师明天还要上课，虽然不知道你和老师是如何约定交替使用身体的时间的，不过毕竟是同一个身体，也会累的吧。”  
虚淡淡扫了我一眼，“小鬼还是操心你自己吧！”  
我面不改色地接口，“我还年轻，你可是个活了几百年的老爷爷。”  
随后不待他反应，飞快地跑过长廊，一溜烟般逃回了自己的房间。

第二天我起来做早饭，松阳倚在门口淡笑着看向我，语气不咸不淡地道，“听说，你昨夜和虚聊了很久？”  
我手上动作一顿，干笑了两声，有些心虚地道，“也没有很久啦，就聊了一会儿而已。”  
松阳只是微笑着看着我，并不说话。  
我看着面前锅里的鸡蛋卷，认真地考虑着用美食贿赂老师的可能性。  
“早饭后，陪我也聊一下吧。”松阳笑眯眯地说着。  
我在内心哀叹一声，知道自己是无论如何都逃不过了，只好应下。

不过老师的计划被打断了，因为坂本辰马的到来。  
“哈哈哈，恰巧路过地球，便来看望下老师，顺便送点东西啦。”辰马挠了挠他的卷毛，一旁的陆奥递上几个礼盒。  
松阳接过并道谢后，像是想起了什么似的，说道，“对了，我记得你们好像已经有孩子了？”  
辰马动作一僵，又很快傻笑道，“哈哈哈，是啊，现在已经会说话了，改天带来见见老师？”  
一旁的陆奥给了他一记肘击。  
“也没什么，不如我送一本《武士道初学者》，聊表心意。”松阳说着，从他那宽大的袖子里抽出了那本绿色封皮的小书。  
我一边暗自吐槽老师这是送书送上瘾了吗，一边为在座三人奉茶。  
“哦，小幸还在这里啊。怎么？假发那家伙打算什么时候接你回去？”  
辰马这家伙，总是能准确地踩中别人的痛脚。  
我一边想着，一边下意识地往门口的方向看了一眼，好像下一秒就会有一个熟悉的身影推开那扇门，接我回去。  
松阳没有错过我下意识的小动作，不着痕迹地转移话题，“说起来，桂前些日子不就是前往宇宙帮你处理快援队的事情吗？现在事情如何了？纠纷解决了？”  
一提到生意，辰马果然暴露了商人本性，被吸引了注意。  
我则低头专注地喝我的茶，竭力忽视那个名字。

BGM4——Arrival of the birds

辰马走后，松阳招呼我带着些茶点，坐在昨夜我坐过的位置上，摆出一副要和我长谈的架势。  
我在心里暗暗叫苦，却也没法拒绝他，毕竟要是得罪了他，谁帮我拦着虚啊。  
“昨天听了那么久的故事，你觉得怎么样？”松阳以这句话起头。  
我想了一会儿，言简意赅地点评，“真的是波澜壮阔的一生呢。”  
松阳轻轻笑了一下，“我算是知道银时他们对于你那奇怪的评价是怎么来的了。”  
我看了他一眼，内心表示我一点都不想知道答案。  
松阳手捧着茶杯，仰头望着天边云卷云舒。  
我见他兀自沉默，纠结半晌，小心翼翼地问道，“老师？”  
“嗯？”松阳转头看我，脸上带着高深莫测的笑意，看上去心情还不错。  
“你和虚现在是什么情况？”我顿了顿，仔细打量他的神色，“你和虚，现在共用同一个身体，其实是老师你用己身作为牢笼，束缚住了虚吧？就像你曾经镇压过那么多人格一样。但是，这样没有关系吗？我是说，毕竟虚曾经杀死过你，或者，他以为自己成功杀死了你。”  
松阳不答，只是笑着反问我，“那么，你对我和虚，是怎么看的呢？”  
我忍不住翻了个白眼，感慨为什么所有人都喜欢把难题丢给我。  
“我觉得不管怎么样，你们都是一个人吧，虽然有着不同的人格，很多人也把你们当作两个独立的个体来对待，但是在我看来，你们还是一个人。”  
“假如我那段时间想不开，分裂出了两个人格，一个憎恨着想要杀了那些人，另一个因为对生命的热爱而阻止对方，我可能都会觉得，这是很自然的一件事。”  
“我知道自己有一些黑暗的想法，但我会全盘接受，承认自己就是这样，不完美，有一些无伤大雅的小毛病，偶尔有一些负面情绪。”  
“人不就是这样吗？会因为未知而恐惧，做出一些事后自己想起来都觉得疯狂的举动，也会因为对于某些人的爱，做出在某些人看起来很不可思议的举动，比方说像银时他们为了你而要颠覆国家。”  
“我对自己的要求不像老师你的那么严格，只要不威胁到别人的生命，那些人，在我眼里，都不过是过眼云烟。”  
“虽然当时会痛，但是之后会好起来的，我还有那些我最珍爱的人，我还有那些美丽的风景没有看过，我还有很多各地的美食没有品尝过，我还有很多有趣又可爱的人没有遇见过。”  
“我才不会为了这么点无聊的过去停下脚步。”我定定地看向松阳淡绿色的眼睛，掷地有声地道，“那样不值得。”  
松阳若有所思地摸了摸下巴，“小太郎把你教得很好啊。”  
我愣了，眼睛酸涩，只好低下了头。

“确实，我现在和虚共用同一个身体，储存在体内的阿尔塔纳不像以前那么丰沛充足了，虽然现在还不显老，但也许终有一天会迎来死期吧。”松阳不再看我，转头看向远处的蔷薇花架，粉色的花瓣在阳光下娇艳欲滴。  
“我和他讲和了很久，你别看他现在还有些戾气未敛的样子，其实可听我的话了。”松阳的尾音微微上扬，听起来俏皮可爱，我一个没忍住，“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。  
“虽然有时候不听话擅自跑出来胡闹，不过毕竟是个小孩子嘛，老师还是得包容理解他的。”  
松阳说到这时，我终于不顾形象地放声大笑起来。  
松阳按住了灵魂深处拼命叫嚣的虚，淡绿色的眼眸中带着温暖的笑意，温柔地轻声道，“所以，不用担心啦，我们会好好的相处的，小幸也要和桂好好相处哦。”  
我闻言，收敛了笑意，端正坐好，才开口，“我只是偶尔想逃避一下，现在逃避得够久了，也该回去了••••••其实，我已经找到了新工作，夏天结束的时候就要去报道上班了。”  
“哦？是什么工作？”  
“和老师一样，不过，我在大学里教书。”我想了想，还是开口道，“一开始，我学历史，只是想搞清楚，我以前平白受了那么多苦，究竟是谁害的，后来则纯粹是出于兴趣了。”  
松阳点了点头，像是认可了我的话。

“话说，老师，你们这样还是会有些麻烦吧？”我见他面露疑惑，只好隐晦地暗示，“呃，虽然虚先生嘴上表现得很嫌弃，但是，你们关系不一般吧？”  
我伸出两根食指，轻轻碰在一起，来示意松阳，“那样的话，某些时候会不方便吧。虚先生也说过，他可以通过给予并控制血液、占据他人的身体，这样、不也、挺、好的吗••••••”  
我看着松阳脸上逐渐收敛的笑意，声音渐渐小了下去。  
“这个，再说吧。”半晌，松阳开口道，声音低沉，如若不是那双淡绿色的眼睛，我还以为坐在旁边的是虚。  
“哦。”我乖乖应了一声，觉得有些尴尬，便想着活络气氛，脑子一转不知怎的就开启了一个神奇的话题。  
“话说回来，虚先生没有自己的名字吗？”我疑惑地问道，“因为，这个名字听起来就不像一个人会有的名字啊，而且，被赋予这个名字的他，也会被其上寄托的恐惧所束缚。”  
“那小幸想到了什么好名字？”松阳重又笑了起来，语气里带着几分幸灾乐祸。  
我一边在内心吐槽老师简直像个喜欢恶作剧的小孩子一般，一边顺口道，“既然你叫吉田松阳，那他叫吉田松阴怎么样？一阴一阳，不正好代表了你们俩吗？以后他出门的时候，还可以顶着这张脸说，‘我是吉田松阳的孪生弟弟，吉田松阴’。”  
松阳很开心的大笑出来，不再是之前习惯性地、带着几分阴霾的笑容，而是和那日银时来时，我见过的，不带一丝阴霾的，干净明亮的笑容。  
“小幸你、你果然是小太郎的女儿呢！”松阳平复了下胸腔里的震动，抹了抹眼角笑出来的泪花，“确实是个好名字，也是一个好提议，我一定会说服他让他试一试的。”  
我干笑了一下，暗想着自己是不是应该开溜了。

“不过话说回来，桂真的很厉害呢。”和松阳又闲聊了两句，在暂歇的间隙里，我突然有些没头没脑地说道。  
“啊，就是，高杉和银时叔叔，都曾因你的死亡颓废过，高杉偏激地说要毁灭这个容不下你的世界，银时叔叔则像流浪犬一样，漂泊了好久，才安定下来。”  
“但是桂倒是一直很••••••活跃地致力于攘夷呢。没有什么偏激的举动，也没有消沉太久，转型稳健派好像也是很顺其自然的一件事。”  
“或许跟他的脱线有点关系吧。”我自言自语地下定结论。  
松阳想了想桂那堪称清奇的脑回路，颇为赞同地点了点头。

“不过，换成我的话，我跟他们的选择还是有一点差别吧。”我又自顾自地往下说去，见松阳好奇地望过来，只好解释道。  
“高杉要毁了这个杀了老师的世界，银时和桂要保护这个曾经杀了老师，如今和他们建立起了新的羁绊的世界，而我••••••”  
我深吸一口气，认真地凝视松阳，“我会创造一个，能让老师你和虚都能自由地生活下去的世界。”  
“如果老师回来了，看到这个世界会很喜欢很高兴的吧，想必也乐意在这个世界里生活下去，我创造这个世界的目的也就达到了；如果老师没有回来，那连老师、连虚都能包容的世界，对于大多数人来说一定是个很温柔的世界吧。”  
“虽然知道这是一个太过理想的想法，但，我依然会这么想，这么做。”  
“世间如果有所谓的至善至美的话，那么老师，你就是我心目中的真善美。”  
“我希望这样的老师能幸福。”  
“为此，我可以付出任何代价。”

“银时叔叔他们想必也和我有一样的想法，才会那么拼尽全力地阻止虚先生。”

BGM5——lemon 米津玄师

【八】

我在松下村塾度过了一整个夏天，夏天结束的时候，桂来接我回家。  
我牵着桂的手，回头望向身后，松阳站在村塾门前，笑着冲我挥手道别，身后是一群前来送行的学生们。  
桂晃了晃我的手示意我，我才回神，连忙也挥手道别，然后跟着桂，一步一步向车站走去。  
“呆在村塾的这些天，你过得还好吗？”桂低头问我。  
我想了想，诚恳地道，“挺好的，偶尔有一些稀奇古怪的人过来拜访老师，让我看了不少好戏。”  
我顿了顿，不知道该不该提起这个话题，但又觉得不提又不痛快，只好简洁明了地说了一句，“我见到虚先生了。”  
“哦。”意外地，桂对此反应很平淡，我以为他也许会装模作样咋咋呼呼地关心一下我的安危的。  
于是我再度提起了那个神奇的话题，而且装作很正经严肃的样子，“并且我给他取了个新名字，‘吉田松阴’。”  
桂一个趔趄，差点摔倒。  
对于他的反应我表示很满意。  
“然后呢？他接受了？”  
我吊了他一会儿，随后摇了摇头，“老师说他会说服虚接受的。”  
桂大约是脑补了下虚顶着和老师一样的脸自我介绍说“我是吉田松阴”的场景，禁不住一阵恶寒  
我有几分好笑地看着他，等他平复过后，又投下一颗炸弹，“还有，我想你了，爸爸。”  
桂诧异地看了我一眼，随后弯眼笑道，“好，我们赶紧回家。”  
“我想吃荞麦面。”  
“冰箱里已经没有存货了，回家的路上再去买。”  
“伊丽莎白叔叔什么时候过来？”  
“他说这个周末就会过来陪你玩。”  
••••••

【九】

后来，我听银时叔叔说，老师又解散了私塾，搬离了那个小乡村。  
这回不是因为什么奈落惹出的麻烦，纯粹是他的弟弟，吉田松阴说，要去看看这大千世界，见识诸多美丽风景，尝遍各地特色美食，认识许多有趣的人类，老师才决定离开的。  
银时说这话时，一直斜眼看着我，看得我心里发毛，末了才阴阳怪气地道，“这话我怎么听着像某个小鬼头才能说出来的。”  
我干笑一声，“哈？银时叔叔你在说什么？我听不懂啊？哈哈哈。”  
银时还想再说些什么，被一旁的高杉拉了拉袖子，“行了，欺负得狠了假发那家伙要跟你算账的。”  
银时冷眼看他。  
高杉想了想，补充道，“别人不说，神乐那只小兔子也不会放过你的。”  
银时挑了挑眉，意思是他还会怕神乐吗。  
高杉笑了笑，语气轻飘飘的，“我听说神威最近也到地球来了••••••”  
银时面无表情，咬牙切齿地道，“行了行了阿银知道了！你们怎么一个一个的都护着她！万一宠坏了以后出问题怎么办？”  
我挠了挠头，讨好地笑道，“到那个时候银时叔叔你一定会打醒我的，是不是？”  
银时看了我一眼，轻哼一声，“那你就要从现在开始贿赂我，阿银我要小幸亲手做的坂田银时特制草莓布丁一年份！”  
我哀嚎一声，看到银时倏忽冷了下来的脸色，只好把剩下的话都吞到了肚子里。

后来，我意外收到了松阳的信，信里写着他在各处的一些见闻，还有一些问候的话语。  
信里还夹了一张照片，我打开一看，发现是一张两人的合照，照片里，面容极其相似的两个人，看着镜头，微微笑着，好像很幸福的样子。  
曾经遭受的一切苦痛，皆化为了柠檬酸涩的香气，曾经所有的不理解、仇恨，都成为了过眼云烟。  
留下的，只是轻松自由、幸福笑着的两个人。

半夜里房间里松阳和虚说话，其实是虚吃醋了，然后松阳安抚来着，不过写得很隐晦= =  
关于松阳为什么不去江户看望他们，是为了避免由于那张脸引起的恐慌。


End file.
